Regina's Reality
by Enigma Secrets
Summary: Regina is haunted by a little girl who appears in her dreams. The girl seems harmless enough, but Regina knows that the friendliest of appearances sometimes hides the darkest intentions.
1. Let's play together

(I do not own Once Upon a Time)

Regina opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar alley. She had no recollection of how she got there, which was rather worrisome due to her history of losing memories. Night had fallen and a crescent moon hung gleaming high above. Suddenly a little girl's distorted laugh echoed around her. "Who's there?" Regina called into the surrounding darkness as she performed her usual pyrokinetics.

"Behind you, behind you," came the child's voice along with more bubbly laughter. Regina spun on her heels to find a girl no older than six standing in the shadows. The girl had long brunette hair that covered one eye while her visible eye seemed to glow. The golden light blocked all other color from Regina's point of view and she had… an almost slitted pupil. The girl wore a simple black dress. Both dress and hair swirled in a phantom breeze. One of the child's hands was moving in a constant circular motion as if stroking an unseen animal. The other was completely still, but clutched a stuffed dog.

"Who're you?" Regina demanded never once lowering the ball of fire in hand.

A smile played across the girl's lips followed closely by a giggle. "Let's play together! Can't catch me!" She called as she took off running. Regina, on instinct, quickly gave chase, but as she rounded a corner she found no sign of the girl. Regina felt a small tug on her clothing. She turned to find the girl grinning up at her. Regina made to grab her hand, but with otherworldly grace the girl avoided her.

The child laughed and sprinted in the other direction. Again and again Regina lost sight of the girl, and then missed her by a hair when the child reappeared. Regina's mind insisted she was totally insane, but once she had started chasing the girl she lost the will to stop. But finally Regina rounded a bend to find the girl waiting patiently in the shadow of a building. Regina reached out for her, but the child melted into the darkness.

Regina jerked awake to find her heart racing and her breathing uneven. She shook her head to clear it, but as she did she thought she saw a small figure slink from her room by the light of the crescent moon.


	2. Reality

(takes place around the time of the fifth and sixth season)

Once a night for weeks, Regina found herself following the ethereal girl. Although the theme of the dream never changed, the setting always did. Sometimes Regina found herself running through a tropical rain forest, and at others she was darting through caverns of ice. The only consistency was that it was always night. As the dreams continued, they also became more vivid. Regina was able to remember little details like the child was barefoot and her stuffed dog had pointy ears.

Regina told no one of her nightly visions, leaving her family and friends to wonder and guess at what was bothering her. Regina found herself obsessing over the girl and why she plagued her dreams. Regina didn't think it was because was in mourning, but she wasn't willing to rule anything out.

Eventually Emma was fed up with Regina for keeping her in the dark. Emma called for a meeting to be held at Granny's and invited Henry and Regina. "Regina as your family when something is bothering you; you need to talk to us…" Emma began.

Regina stopped listening after that, as she was too concerned with her dreams. Regina missed the anxious glance her adopted son sent her.

Suddenly, haunting laughter washed over her. Regina, her panic growing, whirled around in her seat to find the child standing not five feet from her. "How are you here?" Regina demanded, "I thought you were a figment of my imagination that tormented my dreams." Regina's voice trembled and she hated it for that. However, she was far too unnerved to consciously stop it.

The girl beamed up a t Regina, and she saw even in broad daylight, the child's eye was still a luminous gold. "Reality is but an illusion. Are you sure you're not in the land of slumber?" At Regina's confused expression the child gave a throaty chuckle. It chilled Regina to her very core, and she gave an involuntary shiver. The girl's smile only grew.

The child's attention was drawn away from Regina and to the others sitting around the table. "They worry for you, you know," the girl said never once taking her eye off them. "They worry for your safety and…" she snickered slightly, a mischievous glint coming to her eye, "your sanity."

The child approached Henry and stared up at him. Henry, however, paid no attention to the girl who was standing within inches of him. In fact, both of them ignored the child, and instead watched Regina with carefully with expressions ranging from startled to distressed.

"They can't see you, can they?" Regina asked slowly.

"Nor hear me," she replied, "You are the only one I have appeared to."

"Lucky me," Regina muttered to herself.

"Your son is kind-hearted and brave. You've raised him well. I think I'll visit him next," the girl continued.

Regina stood up so fast that her chair clattered to the floor. "Stay away from my son!"

The child visibly flinched, and her mask of happiness was broken if only for a moment. Henry, too, looked utterly stunned. "I'm not evil, you know," the girl said quietly, not meeting Regina's eyes.

"I don't know that, actually," Regina replied, "however, I do know that you are incredibly dangerous."

The child's grin returned in an instant. "Smart lassie," she murmured with a slight accent that Regina thought might be Scottish.

A hand clamped down on Regina's shoulder and she felt like screaming. Only the small part of her mind telling her how undignified that would be stopped her. Regina turned to find Emma's hand on her shoulder and a look of concern on her features. "Who are you speaking to?" Emma asked cautiously.

"The girl who has been commandeering my dreams. She's right-," Regina broke off abruptly. The child had vanished without making a sound. There was nothing to show that she had ever been there at all.


	3. Henry's Dream

Henry opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful moonlit forest. Flowers bloomed in little clusters at the roots of trees. Then he heard the laughter. Henry turned in surprise to find a child watching him from behind a tree. Slowly the girl crept out of the shadows and approached him. She held out a black rose clasped in her tiny fist. "For you, but be careful," she warned," it's got thorns. "

Henry gingerly took the flower and murmured, "Thank you."

The child grinned up at him, " let's play together! Can't catch me!" She bounded off through the underbrush with Henry trying to keep up. As he ran, Henry noticed a deathly quiet to the forest. Not a single bird sang, nor insect buzz, nor rabbit scurry through the underbrush. Henry realized he and the girl were the only living creatures there.

Finally after losing and finding the girl multiple times, but never quite catching her, Henry came to a clearing. The girl was standing in the center with her back to him. Her giggles began to increase in volume in the otherwise silent woods. The wind picked up and leaves drifted down in a mesmerizing dance. Henry lost sight of the girl and when the gale eventually calms she was gone.

Henry bolted awake to a piercing pain in his hand. He was clutching the black rose that was now speckled with his blood. Henry looked up in time to see a humanoid shadow glide across his second story window.


	4. The Girl and the Dark One

(borrowed the idea from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. It's not mine)

Henry bandaged his bleeding hand and placed the black rose in a vase. He wrote a note for his family to find and left early that morning for his grandfather's pawnshop. As Henry entered, the little bell on the door jingled merrily. Such a cheerful sound for such a dark place. On every surface available there was hundreds of cursed objects that had ruined at least one life. The shop wasn't cluttered though, it had a deadly elegance.

"Good morning, Henry," came Mr. Gold's voice came from the back of the store. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" His lilting Scottish accent was faint but still audible.

"Hey, Grandpa," Henry greeted him. "Do you know of a little girl with long hair and her visible eye is golden with a slitted pupil. She carries a stuffed dog, and-"

"That's no dog," Mr. Gold interrupted.

"Oh, so you do know her," Henry stated looking hopeful.

"Rumpelstiltskin doesn't," Mr. Gold said referring to himself in the third person, the Dark One, however, does."

The hope slowly faded from Henry's eyes," Do you have to make enemies everywhere you go?" Henry became more confused as a revelation dawned on him," If the Dark One knows her, but you don't, how old does that make her?"

"Older than the Dark One," Mr. Gold stated simply.

"I thought the Dark One has always existed," Henry asked/stated.

"Exactly," Mr. Gold replied as Henry groaned.

"You've stopped making sense, Grandpa,"

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? The girl you speak of goes by the name Enigma Secrets. She's a healer and protector of the weak. But, she has another side to her. A second soul. Enigma's other half is a viscous warrior and goes by the name Night Prowler. Enigma is very good at mentally retraining Night Prowler. But, if one makes her angry enough, Night Prowler will be able to wrest control from Enigma. The offender who made Enigma rage in the first place will then die painfully." Mr. Gold monologue before realizing that Henry looked slightly freaked out.

"What about Enigma's stuffed toy that is, apparently, not a dog?" Henry asked.

"It's a wolf, actually," Mr. Gold remarked. "It represents Night Prowler. I did mention that Night Prowler is a werewolf, didn't I? No? Well I would have gotten there eventually." Mr. Gold saw the look that had come to Henry's eyes, "and before you ask, no, she's not like Ruby. Night Prowler's a different species of werewolf."

"Enigma's origin story starts with her being born as an incredibly strong psychic healer. On one of her many worldly travels, she arrived in Scotland to assist the sick and wounded. A beast of tremendous strength had been attacking villages, you see. Enigma was welcomed with open arms and she was able to help many people. This angered the werewolf. He went after Enigma and brutally attacked her. Enigma being the gentle spirit she was, had no way to defend herself. He left her for dead, and she would have been had Night Prowler not gained a will of her own and taken over. Night Prowler's rage was matched by no one. The tale goes that Night Prowler took her true form and tore the enemy wolf to shreds and when she was done, his body was beyond recognition. By transfiguring Enigma into a wolf, the werewolf had brought about his own demise."

"Night Prowler, due to her origins, has a Scottish accent, but Enigma does not. It's also the quickest and safest way to tell who has control of their shared body. The other way is too check their eye color. Enigma's is gold, while Night Prowler's is scarlet. However, if it is Night Prowler looking her in the eyes is the very last thing you want to do. Like most feral animals, she will take that as a challenge. No's ever walked away from a fight with her, because at heart she is still a wolf. Or at least that's what the legends say," Mr. Gold tried to console the now stressed out Henry. "You've nothing to worry about as you and Regina have fallen into Enigma's favor. She'll help you here and there, and protect you when you need it most."

Henry looked extremely relieved, "So she won't be murdering anyone in their sleep."

"Well…" Mr. Gold remarked, "I never said that… See… The Dark One and Night Prowler have a history…"

"Of course you do," Henry moaned.

"Night Prowler has killed more Dark Ones than anyone else."


	5. Poisoned

"But… How.. What…," Henry stuttered unintelligibly. "If someone kills the Dark One, then they become the next Dark One. If that's true then Night Prowler should be the Dark One many times over."

"True enough," Mr. Gold replied. "There are theories surrounding that mystery. Some think that Enigma is able to hold the darkness at bay, while others believe that the darkness fears Night Prowler too much to try."

Meanwhile, Regina found herself stuck in the dream world with the girl, Enigma Secrets. Regina was dashing around a deserted playground, trying to keep pace with Enigma, as she weaved her way between slides and swings. Eventually though, Enigma's game had to end as it always did. Now, Enigma stood still between the climbing wall and the monkey bars. Her laughter intensified as she slowly sank into the Earth, melting into shadow.

Regina lunged for Enigma's hand as always, but this time Regina was able to entwine her fingers with Enigma's. A look of total shock flashed across Enigma's features, as Regina felt a satisfactory amount of triumph. Enigma's surprise was quickly masked by her enthusiasm, and Regina got the feeling that Enigma didn't want her to know how astonished she was. "You caught me! You caught me!" Enigma chanted as her lower half resolidified. "Now for your reward," she said as she gently placed her hand on Regina's stomach.

"What are you d-" Regina started to protest, but was interrupted by Enigma.

"I take your poison. Forget it. It is mine."

A thick obsidian liquid exited Regina's stomach and crept up Enigma's arm and disappeared into her heart. Regina felt the child shudder, but she gave no visible reaction. Then, Regina awoke.


	6. Enigma's Dream

Regina's first coherent thought was, "when was I poisoned?" Then, realization dawned on her, "she's in pain."

That night Henry found himself in the strangest dream setting come to date. He was in a bamboo tower over open ocean. His tower was connected to countless other towers by rope bridges. It could have been very beautiful, but now it was cold, gray, and lifeless. A chilling gust of wind rocked the bamboo structures, and sent Henry stumbling against the tower railing. As far as Henry could see, there was no way to get down to sea level, aside from falling the fifty foot distance, that is.

"You shouldn't be here," a quiet voice said from behind him. Henry turned to find Enigma, and he was fairly positive she hadn't been their a moment ago. Almost immediately Henry realized something was severely off. Enigma was casually leaning against the railing as well. Or at least she made it look casual, but Henry noticed her knuckles were white and she faintly trembled. Most noticeable, however, was that she wasn't smiling. She wasn't frowning either. She wore an emotionless mask, and radiated exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," Henry started, "but didn't you bring me here? And… are you okay?"

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper and had a slight wobble. "I didn't bring you here. And I have been better, thanks. Your mother knows how to brew lasting poisons like no other."

"That makes no sense," Henry stated. "Regina would never poison anyone. Not anymore at least."

"She didn't poison me . She poisoned herself. A long time ago, she purposefully drank a toxin so that she could never have children. A rebellion against her mother. I've taken that poison from her, and I'll be finished purifying it in a bit, but it has taken it's toll on my body."

Henry realized that Enigma no longer sounded like a six-year old, but of one many years older. Then, for the first time since Henry came to Enigma's dream world, Enigma smiled, and with it the six-year old returned. "Now her and Robin's baby is free to grow at last." Enigma giggled but it sounded strained to both of them. "It's time for you to return," Enigma stated abruptly, leaving no room for argument.

The wind swirled around Henry as cherry blossoms twirled in the gale. The last thing Henry saw was Enigma falling to her knees and clutching at her heart as the bamboo towers collapsed around her.


	7. Changing the Game

(tried to keep spoilers to a minimum, but there is a bit in this chapter so readers aren't completely lost)

Henry awoke still chilled to the bone from the wind. He ran his hand through his hair while be contemplated what had just happened, and felt something strange. Henry removed a single cherry blossom petal from his hair. "Did I… really just enter Enigma's dream?"

A week passed and neither Henry nor Regina saw very much of Enigma aside from glimpses. A girl hiding behind a tree or sitting in a flower bed. At second glance she was gone.

Then, came the night of the Dark One's revenge. Up to this point all of Storybrooke had been trying to figure out how to destroy the darkness in Regina's heart to which had taken a physical form and was now rampaging about as the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen had used her magic to speed up the Dark One's wife, Belle's, pregnancy. Belle thinking it was Mr. Gold's fault, blamed him. Mr. Gold, who knew the truth, was out for blood. The Evil Queen's blood to be exact. It was proven that the only way to harm the darkness of a person was to hurt the person the darkness belonged to. Therefore, in order for the Dark One's revenge to succeed, Regina needed to be out of the picture. Henry understood this explicitly. He also knew that he was the only person his grandfather would listen to. Henry turned the bend right before his grandfather's pawnshop, and suddenly Enigma stood before him.

She looked just as she always had. There was no trace of the poison having ever affecting her. But, Henry noticed one main difference. Enigma sill held her stuffed wolf, but now in her other had she rhythmically bounced a blue ball.

Her trademark giggling started followed shortly by the words, "Let's play together." But, Enigma's next words surprised Henry. "Let's play catch," Enigma exclaimed right before tossing her ball. Henry felt a strange urge and caught the ball without any conscious thought. As soon as it toughed his fingers, the ball burst and in it's place he held the Dark One's Dagger. Henry looked at Enigma questioningly, and she grinned in return. "Dark One's in a rage. You'll need it," she laughed before merging with the other shadows.

Henry walked into the pawnshop to find his grandfather chanting strange words over a plain wooden box. Henry had no desire whatsoever to discover what the spell was or what the box was for. As he neared, Mr. Gold looked up from his chanting, Oh, Henry. I wasn't ex- Where did you get that?" Mr. Gold asked, astonished that Henry had the only object that could stop the Dark One. The dagger that Mr. Gold had under constant security.

Henry still slightly dazed from his encounter with Enigma, didn't bother coming up with a lie and told his grandfather.

"So," Mr. Gold said, "I suppose you've come to save Regina and Enigma put you up to using the dagger."

Henry looked repulsed, "No way , Grandpa. I came here to talk you out of it, not force my will on you. I know your in pain right now from the Evil Queen, but we'll find a way to save your son and stop the Evil Queen. Without," Henry stressed, "hurting Regina in the process. We're heroes. We'll find a way." Henry sent his grandfather a knowing smile, "Have I ever let you down before?"

Mr. Gold smiled back, "No, you've never disappointed me." Just like that Mr. Gold disappeared and in his place stood Enigma. "Congratulations," Enigma beamed, "you won the game by following your heart and not using the dagger. For your prize, I shall grant the wish that lies within your heart. I know what it is, so say it and it shall be done."

Henry didn't even need to think about it, "I wish for my mother, Regina, to find happiness. She's lost so much. She more than deserves it."

"You really do never disappoint ," Enigma smiled as an eerie blue light shown around her. There was a bright flash and when Henry's sight returned he was greeted with a shocking sight. Enigma stood before him, having aged a decade in a matter of seconds.

"I wish you and your mother joy. You two are not the only reasons for my being here, though. There is another. But, as much joy I wish for you, pain shall come to this individual." Enigma's voice had deepened greatly, and she had the slightest tinge of a Scottish accent. Not enough for Night Prowler to have much control, but Henry knew it was she who was talking. Her presence, even though at only a fraction, was stifling, and Henry could feel her anger as if it were his own.

Then, as quickly as Night Prowler had appeared, she was gone along with her vengeful thoughts and emotions. Enigma stood in her place. A six-year old once again. She was shaking slightly and was deathly pale. Then, she fell.

Henry instinctively reached out to catch her, but she disappeared before she touch the ground. Another took her place. Someone limp and unconscious. Someone, on recognition, Henry almost dropped. Someone who's existence was suppose to have been erased from the universe. Robin.


	8. Returned to Me

Regina awoke after another Enigma-free night. After Enigma cured her of her poison Regina had felt a second life stir within. One that had laid dormant. Her stomach had started rapidly expanding shortly after. Regina had gone to the hospital to receive an ultrasound and discovered that she was pregnant with a baby girl. It was a miracle. Regina, though still worried for Enigma, hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

Regina got up, made coffee, and because she was still half-asleep, almost tripped on the body lying on her living room floor. She instantly recognized him and this time she didn't bother to stop herself. She screamed.

Henry was roused by the sound of his mother's scream. A truly lovely way to awaken. He leapt out of bed and sprinted downstairs at a breakneck speed. Henry found her crouched over a drowsy Robin, and the events of the dream returned to him in a rush. Even though he had watched Enigma revive Robin, Henry was still having trouble believing his eyes.

Robin's eyelids fluttered open. "What?… where?… Regina?," Robin asked puzzled as tears overflowed Regina's eyes. "We were fighting Hades and then the next thing I know I'm in the strangest place. There was no physical ground and violet smoke everywhere. Then, the screams began…," Robin trailed off with a shudder. "I thought I'd go mad. I couldn't tell how much time passed, but eventually a child appeared, cloaked in the thick smoke."

Regina and Henry shared a look as the same thought crossed their minds. Enigma?

"She told me it was time to return and pressed a hand to my head," Robin continued. "Suddenly, I find myself lying on the floor with you two over me. What exactly is going on?"

They commenced to tell Robin of all that had conspired in his absence. Finally when they got to the present, Henry told them of his latest dream and Night Prowler's warning. "The answer to whom Night Prowler's target is, is quite obvious. Night Prowler is going after the Dark One."


	9. The Dark One's Enemy

Henry rushed off to warn every one of Night Prowler's impending attack. Emma Swan, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, and Ruby came to Mr. Gold's aid. (Regina had to go to the hospital to have her baby.) The group Henry had assembled began to lay spells

and protective charms on Mr. Gold's pawnshop before Mr. Gold stopped them. "There's no point in doing that. Magic has very little effect, if any, on Night Prowler. Why do you think Night Prowler is able to match the Dark One in battle?" After that the mood became much more somber, and the anxiety set in.

Night fell quickly without much progress on a strategy to defeat Night Prowler. Mr. Gold was becoming more and more distant and reserved. He appeared to he resigned to his fate even though everyone around him refused to give up. Only the Dark One knew of the horrors of what Night Prowler could and would do.

A black cloaked figure emerged from the night and began advancing with erratic, inhuman movements, shifting every few seconds from extremely slow to too fast to visibly see. The figure abruptly came to a stop roughly ten feet away, but even from a distance Emma had recognized the cloak. She had seen it so many times in her dreaded vision of her future. "Gideon?" Emma whispered hoarsely.

A single crimson eye gleamed in the shadow of the hood. A hand came fourth from the billowing cloth and in one smooth gesture removed the cloak and let it flutter to the ground. "Were ye expectin' someone else? Sorry ta disappoint cha'," Night Prowler smirked. She looked about sixteen and wore black leather armor that shown in the light on the half-moon. Her attention was fully on Emma. Everyone could feel Night Prowler's anger simmering just below the surface, but for now she remained civil.

Ruby carefully took a step forwards and Night Prowler's gaze locked on to her. She had never felt as insignificant as she did then, under Night Prowler's scrutiny. She also felt an uncontrollable urge to shift into her wolf persona. As she transformed the pressure from Night Prowler's presence lessened if only a little. Ruby lifted her gaze to see Night Prowler's skin blurring into the pelt of a wolf, but that was where the similarities halted. Whereas one could not tell Ruby from a real wolf, Night Prowler was a humanoid wolf hybrid. Her head was completely canine, but she retained all her human range of movement in her joints. Though she hunched over now, on all fours, it was clear that if she willed it, she would be able to run just as well on two. The perfect hunter.

Night Prowler closed the distance between her and Ruby in a matter of seconds, before she spoke in the guttural language only they understood. "Tis' not yer fight, little sister. Stand down." Her words were overpowering and Ruby, though unwilling, was forced to submit to Night Prowlers by far higher dominance. She fell to her stomach, flattened her ears and stared at the ground. Night Prowler groaned, "Oi, sorry 'bout that, sis. I didn't mean to impose on ye. Tis' habit. Arise and look me in the eye. We shall speak as equals."

Ruby cautiously stood up, but still kept her eyes averted. "I was warned not to-"

"I know what the Dark One told ye," Night Prowler interrupted, "of all the stories ye've heard of me tis' the only one that's not completely true. I would never do that to my equal."

Slowly Ruby lifted her gaze to Night Prowler's rouge one, and what she found there surprised her. She could literally see the mental struggle between the two souls. Swirls of gold mixed with the crimson and pushed against each other in a show of wills. " That's much better, 'ay little sister?" Night Prowler asked right before Enigma regained control.

Enigma returned to her six-year old human form and immediately threw her arms around Ruby's neck and pressed her face into her fur. Ruby could feel Enigma's racing heart and her shivering. Enigma looked up at Ruby, and she realized Enigma had been crying. "Thank you, sister," Enigma said quietly as Ruby took her human form and hugged Enigma back. "Why would she do it?" Enigma rambled as tears ran down her cheeks. "It wasn't necessary. She didn't have to, so why would she?"

Enigma glanced at the others who had been watching the events unfold and her temper flared up once again. Night Prowler was back.

Ruby quickly released her from the hug. Night Prowler smirked conspiratorially, "I don't mind if it's from ye, little sister. But, seriously, stay out of my way." Night Prowler's words were a command and Ruby found she had to obey her.

"Please, don't kill Mr. Gold," Belle pleaded in desperation. "I know he's made many mistakes in the past, but everyone makes mistakes and I know he could change if…" Belle trailed off as she had noticed Night Prowler standing rigidly frozen.

Slowly, Night Prowler turned to face Belle, her smirk growing by the second. "Whoever said I was here for the Dark One was dead wrong. I'm here… for Emma Swan."


	10. Night Prowler's Revenge

A shocked silence came upon them as Night Prowler continued, "And let's not forget her parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan. Though Swan was the one to kill my queen, her parents aided in ruining my queen's life."

"Your queen was Cruella De Vil," Emma said putting the clues together. "I swear that was an acciden-" Emma broke off as Night Prowler clapped her hands together once and all oxygen was forced from her lungs.

"Wrong again, lassie and since the sound of your voice irritates me, I'm gonna cut ya off right there. I didn't believe my rage could increase, but it just did tenfold as ye don't even her. My queen… is Maleficent," Night Prowler revealed as she released Emma from her telekinetic grasp.

"But," Emma choked out, "Maleficent's alive and well."

"Aye," Night Prowler agreed, "Now she is thanks at the Dark One reviving' her from the dead. To show my thanks, Dark One, I will not destroy you this time and one more thing." Night Prowler reached out and appeared to be yanking on air, when the sleeping form of the baby Gideon fell into Belle's arms.

Belle let out a cry of happiness, while Mr. Gold asked, "How did you ever get him away from the Dark Fairy?"

"Ye of all people should know best," Night Prowler grinned. "We made a deal. If she returns all the children she kidnapped, then I won't have to pay her another visit. See, Enigma and I are both protectors. We just have different styles O' doin' it." Night Prowler looked directly at Mr. Gold when she said, "Every child is a second chance at love, don't waste yours." Mr. Gold mutely nodded in return.

"We've been off topic long enough. Mary Margaret, ye kidnapped my queen's child and forced them to be separated for thirty some years. Nolan, ye held a blade ta my queen's neck without knowing who she might be. She may have been an innocent bystander, but did ye let that stop ye. Ye then forced her to guard the true love potion, the reason Emma went after her in the first place."

"I had to return to my family," David argued and immediately regretted it.

Night Prowler lashed out with a telekinetic blast and sent him hurtling into the wall of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. "Ye are the most selfish person, I have ever had the displeasure of meeting and that's including all the Dark Ones," Night Prowler roared as her wolfish teeth gleamed in the moonlight. "What about the Maleficent's friends and family? Ye never think of how your actions effect people whom ye have deemed not worthy of your attention." Night Prowler released David from her attack and he slumped to the ground, unconscious as Mary Margaret ran over to check on him.

"Last and least, Emma Swan," Night Prowler continued as if she had never been interrupted. "Ye killed my queen in your first year in Storybrooke when my queen was in her dragon form. If not for ye, my queen would never have known the sensation of being stabbed though the heart. I mean ta pay ye back in kind."

"Do you really think Enigma would want you to kill them?" Belle asked, ever the voice of reason.

Night Prowler let out a series of harsh barking laughs. "O' she did more than that lassie. She gave me permission ta do as I please. Not that she coulda' stopped me when I did go after Swan. Ye," Night Prowler addressed Emma, "harmed Maleficent and made Enigma weep. That is something that has not happened since I came into being. It's not something I can forgive, either," Night Prowler stated simply as she pulled two identical katanas out of shadows. Night Prowler then threw one to Emma who fumbled, but managed to catch the bamboo hilt with stiff fingers.

"Ye hold in your hands the blade, Immortal Slayer. Should work fine on me, if ye can hit me that is. I hold the, Soul Snatcher, ta which ye'll find out first hand what it does when I win. Your parents are welcome ta join ye in battle if ye'ed like. That is if Nolan wakes up in time. I care little what the order of extermination is."

"We'll fight with our daughter," Mary Margaret proclaimed as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. David struggled to his feet and approached.

"Safety in numbers, right?" David's half-joke fell flat when Night Prowler replied.

"Nah, just makes for a bigger target." Night Prowler, without warning, leapt at the threesome blade outstretched. Emma barely had time to lift her blade to block before Night Prowler came at her with an upwards strike. Emma dove left and tried to take the offensive, but Night Prowler gracefully sidestepped her. The two women clashed again and locked blades. Emma could feel herself losing ground by the second as Night Prowler's sheer physical strength was unmatched. Night Prowler suddenly broke off her offense as she jumped back to avoid being impaled with Mary Margaret's arrow.

"So the royal highnesses decided to join the battle after all. Thought I scared ye off with my ability."

"Night Prowler, we don't want to hurt you," Mary Margaret tried to reason. "Maleficent is fine now. Let's put this all behind us."

"First off, the feeling is not mutual. Ye all have hurt far too many people for me to just over look it. All actions have consequences and you will now pay the price."

The sound of pounding feet and a sword leaving it's scabbard could be heard in the otherwise silent night. Night Prowler calmly raised her blade and thrust it behind her head. David had to swerve off his attack course to avoid getting shishkabobbed. The three circled Night Prowler who stood motionless.

"They're looking pretty good," Henry murmured optimistically. "And they've held their own against Night Prowler."

"Hardly," Mr. Gold replied, "Night Prowler's not even taking them seriously."

"I think we've had enough practice," Night Prowler announced, "Now the fun can begin." With a flourishing gesture, Night Prowler brushed the hair away from her right eye for all to see. Her eye was completely golden, but where her pupil should have been there was an intricate, crimson rune slowly circling clockwise.

Emma had never seen anything like it and she found the motion soothing. She simply couldn't look away nor did she want to. Then, Emma heard Henry scream and saw him and her parents running towards her, but they were far too late. A searing pain erupted in her stomach and Emma looked down to find the blade, Soul Snatcher lodged there.

"Ye shouldn't have taken your eyes off me lassie. 'Coarse not lookin' away wouldn't have saved ye either. Twas' one mistake of many and also the last thing you'll ever do." Night Prowler as gently as she could, removed her blade and Emma fell with a gasp. Emma reached out to press the wound shut even though she knew it was futile. But, she found nothing. No blood. No gaping hole. Even the pain was receding as a distant memory. And yet all Emma could do was lay there motionless. Purple smoke writhed at the edge of her vision. She heard her family and friends screaming, but there seemed to be a great distance between them. A numbness crept over her body and clouded her mind. Then, Emma felt a pair of hands carefully remove her own from where they lay clenched to her stomach. Night Prowler entered Emma's field of vision, and Night Prowler smiled sadly. "Tis' not that kind O' blade, lassie," she whispered as the purple smoke over took Emma.


	11. Fall of the Charmings

Night Prowler threw up a hand and Henry ran straight into a psychic barrier, while Mary Margaret and David were able to pass straight through. "Forgive me, Henry," Night Prowler said, "but I can't let ye pass. This battle is not over yet."

"Just let me go to her," Henry begged as tears ran freely down his cheeks. His eyes never once leaving the body of his mother.

Night Prowler glanced at the ground as she nimbly evaded David's strikes, "I'm afraid she's already gone."

Upon hearing this David let out a bellow and charged blade outstretched. Like a dancer, Night Prowler dodged his attack and sliced her blade across his forearm. Though not a fatal wound by any means, David fell limply to the unforgiving ground. Now one remained.

Night Prowler turned her attention to Mary Margaret who was robotically firing arrow after arrow. Night Prowler didn't bother to weave between the bolts. Due to the tears flowing from her eyes, Mary Margaret's usually perfect aim was off. The few arrows that did come near the intended target, Night Prowler batted away with Soul Snatcher. Mary Margaret steadied her breathing and leveled her bow. She released her final arrow right as Night Prowler leapt forwards. Night Prowler hit the ground and an animalistic whimper escaped her lips.

A thin trickle of blood ran down as Night Prowler clutched at her ankle. A wave of relief washed over Mary Margaret before Night Prowler spoke up. "Ye shouldn't have done that, lassie. There is nothin' more dangerous than an injured beast."

Night Prowler reared up from where she had laid and hurled Soul Snatcher at her. Mary Margaret flinched away. At first glance it appeared Night Prowler had missed as the blade implanted itself in the wall of the building behind her. Then, Mary Margaret crumpled. Soul Snatcher had nicked her cheek.

Night Prowler landed on all fours and her hair returned to it's proper place of covering her right eye. Her breathing was labored as she swung her legs around to get a better look at the arrow stuck there. Night Prowler took hold of the shaft with both hands and snapped it in two. Then, firmly grabbed the arrow head in hand and wrenched it from her ankle. This time Night Prowler didn't make a sound, but the agony was clearly etched into every part of her being. Her features shifted from mostly human to a wolfish imbetween with a demented gleam in her eyes. A second later it was gone.

At the same moment, Night Prowler's telekinetic barrier failed and the others able to rush forwards. Henry reached his mother's body first when he realized something extraordinary. He checked his grandparents and found it was true for all three. Though their eyes appeared vacant of life, they were still breathing.

Henry shot a questioning glance in Night Prowler's direction. She, having sensed his gaze, looked up from where she sat wrapping her ankle in the shredded sleeve of her tunic. "Soul Snatcher tis' not the kind O' blade that kills. It does not cut flesh. It separates the mind from the body and traps the minds in another dimension," Night Prowler explained.

"Oh, is that all?" Mr. Gold asked sarcastically.

"Careful there, Dark One," Night Prowler grinned predatorily. "Ye might have revived my queen from the dead, but ye also betrayed her not five minutes after. I had overlooked it as she didn't get hurt in the act. Don't give me a reason to revise my previous judgment."

"What dimension are they in?" Henry wisely intervened in Mr. Gold and Night Prowlers stare off.

"In the past it had gone by many names. Dark World, Shadow Realm, Valley of Mist and Tears to name a few," Night Prowler listed. "Ye'ed know it best as the realm where I sent Robin directly before Hades could erase his existence. Though Robin was possibly the only resident of the Dark World who was not sufferin' an eternal punishment."

"Wait. So their in some kind of torture world right now?" Henry asked.

"Aye," Night Prowler replied, "I designed a special punishment for each one myself."


	12. Torment

(Warning: this chapter is confusing)

Violet smoke and screams. That's all there was in this desolate land. No matter which direction Emma walked she was never able to get any closer to the people in pain. Her magic failed her as well. She tried to call out to the others, but either they couldn't hear her, couldn't answer, or ignored her. Screams were the only reply.

Eventually, the haze began to clear much to Emma's relief. The nest thing she knew she was in a vaguely familiar cave. Someone approached. Emma could hear their footsteps and smell their fear. Her forked tongue flickered out of her maw and she debated how and when to strike. It had been such a long time since she had had a proper meal.

A blonde woman exited a tunnel into the main cavern. Emma recognized her immediately. It was… Emma? Emma's sense of self crumbled. "Wait. So if I'm… No… Emma's down there then who/what am I?" Emma began to look over her currant form, trying to figure it out. A huge four-legged beast with black scales and a powerful tail. Realization dawned on her, "I'm a dragon and not just any dragon. I'm Maleficent.

The dragon rose to it's feet and Emma round out that she had no control over it whatsoever. She was just along for the ride, and she already knew how this memory ended.

The human Emma, in her panic, dropped her sword and raised her gun. After firing a few rounds with no effect at all, the human Emma crouched behind the rocky outcroppings as the dragon Emma roared and breathed a stream of flames. Eventually though the human Emma made her way back to her fallen sword..

"No. Wait. Stop," the dragon Emma thought, but it was futile. The human Emma threw her blade and it struck her just as it had Maleficent. Straight through the heart. The pain was unbearable and she was almost thankful when a moment later she imploded and everything ceased.

The human Emma triumphantly bent to pick up the true love potion, but as soon as she touched it, it vanished. Black wind swirled around her, and when it finally cleared the human Emma had been transformed into Maleficent's dragon. Someone approached. And so began the endless cycle.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret also found herself trapped in Maleficent's dragonic form. She was sleeping while curled around the baby Emma. Suddenly she felt something rip Emma away and causing her to awaken abruptly. Mary Margaret leapt up, ready for battle, but what she found there shocked her. Or maybe it was Maleficent it had astonished. Mary Margaret could no longer decipher were her feelings began and the memory of Maleficent's thoughts ended.

There before her stood two self-proclaimed heroes. Prince Charming had drawn his sword as Snow White held baby Emma. "That's not how this memory is supposed to go." Where was Maleficent's egg?

Mary Margaret felt herself shifting into Maleficent's human form as the situation played out. All she could do was watch through Maleficent's eyes. "Please! Don't!" Maleficent begged, "Mother to Mother." She clearly hoped this was all a trick. A joke that could be laughed about in the future.

Snow White sent her a little apologetic smile. Mary Margaret had never realized how heartless and arrogant she must seem when she did that. "You'll thank us later," Snow White said as she and Prince Charming ran from the cave taking her only daughter with them.

Mary Margaret felt as though someone had crushed her heart and not even the onyx sand remained. Maleficent screamed which quickly turned into a dragon roaring. The dragon thrashed about the cave, angry at her own helplessness. For as long as they had her child she could do nothing.

"They call themselves heroes and yet they crossed a line even I wouldn't cross. With "heroes" like them about, what need is there for villains," Maleficent's last thought reverberated through Mary Margaret's mind as the memory began once again.

David was roused by a sharp pain across his neck. A blade was held there. "Where is the beast of this castle?" a deep voice questioned. That was HIS voice and that was HIS sword. What was going on here? Was it James?

David flicked his wrist and a gust of wind sent the man reeling backwards. That defiantly wasn't his magic. He didn't have any magic. Finally, David was able to recognize where he was. The Forbidden Fortress. There was Prince Charming standing over there and that meant… he was playing the part of Maleficent. Upon this revelation David's voice began to work on it's own. "I… am the beast of this castle."

With those words Maleficent's magic flowed over David, transfiguring him into the dragon. Prince Charming readied his blade then dived behind a pillar as a jet of fire passed over him.

The dragon weaved her way between the columns with serpentine grace and nearly took a bite out of Prince Charming who dove behind another pillar. This continued for a bit before a revelation came upon Prince Charming. He needed to get out of there fast. The dragon roared and Prince Charming took the opportunity. He managed to lob the true love potion down the dragon's throat before turning tail and leaping out the nearest stain glass window.

The dragon swallowed the true love potion easily enough, but David realized that even if he had control of this memory he wouldn't be able to take human form. Though the dragon had no problem stomaching the true love potion, the case was far too large for a human. The stomach would rupture. Maleficent seemed to have the same train of thought as she emitted another bellow of rage.

Suddenly purple mist set in then disperse just as quickly. He was now trapped in the cavern beneath the library. After crashing around a bit trying to escape Maleficent gave up. The dragon form was simply too large to get out. The despair set in, but David wasn't sure if it was his or the memory of Maleficent's. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Wither way David knew that he would be forced to break his promise for the first time. He wouldn't be rejoining his family anytime soon. There wasn't enough room for the dragon to even stretch her wings out fully. All he could do was lay there waiting. Alone with his thoughts. The violet smoke offered no escape this time.


	13. Lost and Not Found

"They're currently trapped in memories," Night Prowler continued, "although I did alter a few details like switching Maleficent's egg with baby Emma Swan. Swan's memory deals with physical pain while Mary Margaret and Nolan's display emotional pain. Loss and hopelessness. They needed ta learn a lesson and there is no better teacher than pain."

"Send us there too," Henry requested, "We're a family. We stick together."

"Absolutely not," Night Prowler refused as she applied pressure on her profusely bleeding ankle. "Regina would never forgive me and the Shadow Realm is no place for the likes O' ye. Correct me if I'm wrong, but ye went ta the Underworld not long ago? If that's what ye're picturin' get that idea out O' your head. The Underworld is a place of neither good nor evil. It is merely a land for lost souls to reside. The Valley of Mist and Tears, however, has no points O' redemption. It is a world contaminated with lies and deceptions."

Night Prowler noticed Henry focusing on the blade Soul Snatcher and quickly dispersed it into shadow before he could get any ideas. "But you used it to save Robin," Henry persisted.

Night Prowler stared at the ground, unwilling to look him in the eye any longer. "Aye, that I did and it nearly broke his mind. I used it only as a last resort. If I'd had a choice I would never have sent him to that horrible dimension."

"Do you really believe Maleficent would want this?" Belle reasoned. "Maleficent's trying so hard for redemption. Don't you think your actions would hurt her?"

Night Prowler turned to Belle, but seemed to look right through her. A far away look appeared in her eye. "I've only been gone from this world for a few centuries and, yet, it's already left me behind. She sighed. "Truth be told, I've not been able to sense my queen's presence in a long, long time. O' there have been glimpses here an' there, but never enough for me ta locate her with. Then in the moment Emma slayed her, I felt it. Her presence. Her pain. It was stronger than it had been since I had to leave her to begin with. But since that day I've felt nothin'. I've searched all known worlds and even some that aren't. I know for a fact that the Dark One revived Maleficent. I checked the _History of the Universe_ no less than seven times and let me tell ye that book weighs a ton. I don't know how, but Maleficent's existence has been hidden from me.

"Maleficent's in Storybrooke as we speak," Ruby informed.

"So I've been told," Night Prowler replied, "I've searched this town dozens of times. I have turned it inside out both literally and figuratively. There is no one who even resembles my queen's presence."

"You said you haven't seen her in centuries?" Belle verified and Night Prowler game a slight nod in response. "Well, people do change," Belle said gently, but Night Prowler wouldn't hear of it.

"No. Not Maleficent."


	14. Aftermath

Night Prowler pushed herself to her feet without another word and stalked off into the night. No limp. Not even a flinch of pain.

Ruby asked the question on everyone's mind, "What are we suppose to do now?"

"I'm going to inform Mom of this turn of events," Henry said darkly as he tromped off to the hospital.

Gideon began to coo and Mr. Gold allowed them to take Emma and her parents and lay them in the back room of his pawnshop. "Now," Mr. Gold announced, "Decide amongst yourselves who's going to tell the pirate, because it's certainly not going to be me."

Henry paused outside his mother's room in the hospital. A baby's gurgling followed shortly by the joyous laughter of Regina and Robin. Henry no longer knew why he had volunteered to tell them, besides the fact that he had wanted to get away from his mother and grandparents' comatose bodies. They sounded so happy, Henry hated to be the harbinger of the terrible news. Henry dried his tears and decided not to spring it on them immediately, before knocking.

"Come in," came Robin's voice.

Regina took one look at him and saw through his façade. "What's wrong, Henry? You've been crying." Regina cradled an infant, Robin at her side.

Henry felt like he was intruding on a sacred moment. "Just checking in," Henry said as he backtracked, "I'll return later."

Regina smiled and beckoned him forwards, "Absolutely not. Come meet your little sister."

Henry approached and when he say the baby, he was almost able to forget about Night Prowler's actions. Almost, but not quite. "What's her name?" Henry stalled.

"Well…," Regina began, glancing over at Robin.

"We've yet to decide," Robin admitted.

"Now why did you look so angry before you came in?" Regina asked and Henry's face fell.

"Night Prowler got her revenge."

Mr. Gold, is he-" Regina began.

"Grandpa's fine," Henry choked out, "I was wrong about her target." The tears started up again and this time they wouldn't stop as he told them of Night Prowler's true intentions.

(I'm open to suggestions on the name of Regina's child as I'm horrible with deciding on names. If you submit one, it does not necessarily mean I will use it. However, if I do use it, I will give you credit in the final chapter as that will be the first chapter I use it in. If you are able to relate the name to this story somehow, you'll have a better chance of being selected. Thank you for reading.)


	15. Regina's Plan

(My apologies for the delay. Life is crazy)

A couple of days passed in a blur and in that time Regina had formulated a plan to bring back Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. Mind you it wasn't a very foolproof plan, but as no one else had a better one, Regina didn't want to hear it.

Regina arrived at a medium sized home. There was nothing out of the ordinary and Regina double checked the address. This was indeed the place and Regina went up to ring the doorbell.

She had only a short wait before Maleficent opened the door. "Well, well if it isn't my old friend Regina," she said neither coldly nor warmly. "How may I be of service this time?" Maleficent invited Regina in and Regina proceeded to tell her of the past month or so.

"Night Prowler calls you her queen. I believe you are the only one who can convince her to bring back the others," Regina finished.

Maleficent seemed to be lost in thought and it took her a bit to respond. "This Night Prowler character sounds completely insane."

"No argument there," Regina agreed before realizing, "Wait, you don't know her?"

"Never met her or Enigma in my life."

"Then why-," Regina asked before Maleficent interrupted her.

"How should I know?" Maleficent shot back. "Night Prowler lied."

"I suppose that's possible," Regina said thoughtfully, "Although Henry told me of Enigma's despair and I doubt she would go along with the deception like that."

Maleficent made an unconvinced noise, and Regina sighed, "So you won't help us, then?"

"I never said that. I… will speak with Enigma on their behalf," Maleficent said grudgingly. "Emma helped reunite me with Lilith, after all. I will not guarantee success nor will I be held responsibly if this Night Prowler goes on a killing spree. Do you have any idea where she is so we may meet?"

"Not a clue," Regina admitted, "She's the one who finds me, however, Mr. Gold believes since Enigma favors me then I can summon her, a bit like how one summons the Dark One. If this doesn't work I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Enigma Secrets, I summon the," Regina called out to hear a nearly inaudible swooshing sound that could only be described as a shadow's footsteps.

"Enigma's currently indisposed of," a woman with a thick Scottish accent said from behind Regina, "Hope I'll suffice."

Regina turned to find Night Prowler leaning against the door frame. She no longer wore armor and instead had on loose sweatpants and a long-sleeved top all black of course. She could have passed for a regular sixteen year old had her eyes not been the color of spilled blood. Night Prowler's attention changed from Regina to Maleficent as if noticing her for the first time. Night Prowler's unnerving stare never wavered and a chill went down Maleficent's spine. "Who might this lassie be?"


	16. Reunited

(Warning: this chapter is kind of confusing. Also, I fully intended this to be the final chapter, then I watched a new episode and got inspired. I will be writing bonus chapters but I suppose this is official ending. I will still give thanks to all those who actively supported this story at the end of this chapter)

"I'm Maleficent," she introduced herself while sending Regina a glare.

Night Prowler's eye hardened, "Don't lie ta me, lassie. Tis' not good for your health. I already looked into your soul and there's nothin' that even resembles my queen there. In all my years, I've never seen anything like it. Your soul would be empty if not for the pain."

"Don't act like you know me," Maleficent lost her temper, "Now either return Emma Swan and her parents' minds to them or relinquish control to Enigma so I may speak with her instead."

Regina quickly got to her feet hoping to prevent the inevitable, Night Prowler's rage. Night Prowler's reaction was comically almost the exact opposite of what she had expected. Night Prowler stumbled backwards to rest against the wall, before sliding to the floor with a hand pressed to her head. "It is her," Night Prowler murmured to herself. "If only for a second, I felt her presence. Then it was consumed by in the sorrow in her soul… I leave the rest ta ye, Enigma."

In a swirl of shadows Enigma replaced Night Prowler before cautiously approaching Maleficent as one would a wild animal. Enigma reached out as if to take her hand before wrenching back with a hiss. Her bottom lip trembled and unshed tears gleamed in her golden eye. "You… have changed," she whispered. "Even after Night Prowler told me… I refused to believe her. I owe her an apology."

Maleficent crouched down to be at eye level with her and Enigma recoiled. "Look," she said kindly, "we've established that I'm not who you used to know nor the one you hoped to find. But, please, don't leave Emma Swan and her parents trapped in the Dark World."

Enigma didn't appear to hear her. "Such hatred. Such sorrow. You've buried it so deep that you are no longer even conscious of it. Beneath it lies your memories both good and bad. Your anguish is so oppressive not even Night Prowler could see through it. Not unless you had incredibly strong emotions at the time be it anger or joy." Without a second thought, Enigma placed a hand on Maleficent's head and the other on her heart.

Maleficent tried to pull away, but found that she could not move. "I take your pain. Forget it. It is mine. I return your memories. Remember and awaken."

Maleficent stood frozen under Enigma's touch as Enigma's gleaming right eye was revealed by a light telekinetic force. The rune within slowed to a crawl before stopping all together, before beginning to reverse it's clockwise movement.

Maleficent's form gradually began to shift before increasing in speed. In the next minute Maleficent must have changed though over a hundred different forms. Everything from the beautiful green-skinned demon to the woman with wild purple hair and a dress of dragon scales, before finally coming to end on a woman with long curved horns jutting from her head and the wings of a fallen angel. The woman slumped into Enigma's embrace and Regina noticed for the first time that Maleficent was not the only one to have transformed in the spectacle, though Enigma's changes were far less dramatic.

Enigma now wore a simple white dress and her stuffed wolf was no where to be seen. Both of her eyes seemed almost human now as they were no longer the brilliant shade of gold. Instead they now had a coppery hue and her right had lost the rune. "We found her," Enigma whispered, "after all this time, we found her."

Maleficent stirred in Enigma's arms and her smile only grew. This was the happiest Regina had ever seen her. "Enigma…?" Maleficent murmured with half-lidded eyes and a tinge of a Scottish accent. "I thought ye left to help suppress the Demon Rebellions."

"I did," Enigma replied mournfully, "and it took us longer than either Night Prowler or I expected. We spent a century and a half in the underworld, trying to create order in a chaos world." Enigma smirked, "You'd be surprised how many demons lurk in the shadows."

"I think I can imagine," Maleficent smiled as Enigma helped her to her feet. Then her fiery emerald eyes landed on Regina and she would have collapsed had Enigma not still been supporting her. "If ye're here, Regina, then… all those lifetimes O' darkness weren't just a nightmare."

"I owe you an explanation," Enigma said, "As you very well know, Regina, all villains past or present are destined to lose everything and everyone they love. When I first met Maleficent I tampered with hers so that she could have a Happily Ever After. With Night Prowler's assistance, I thought we had broken it, but it struck with a vengeance once Night Prowler and I left for the Demon Rebellions. And when we returned, neither of us could find any trace of you, Maleficent."

"My best estimate of what aspired during our separation was that with each person you lost whether to death of another force, your heart shattered a little more and with it your mind. You unconsciously took a new form and with it blocked all memories pertaining to the latest casualty. You created fake memories and with each new life, you lost a piece of yourself"

"Don't give me that look, Regina. I assure ye, I'm quite sane," Maleficent insisted at Regina's concerned expression.

"That's up for debate," Enigma teased and laughed out loud at the glare Maleficent sent her.

"Ye're not helping."

"I wasn't trying to."

Enigma shivered as she continued, "You should have seen Night Prowler when we returned and you were missing. I've never seen her rage like that before or since. Of course it was all for show so no one would see her pain. She'll deny it, though," Enigma winked then on a sadder note, "Night Prowler blamed herself, after all. She was the one who decided to assist in stopping the Demon Take Over. On top of that, as the werewolf half of my soul, Night Prowler's protective instincts are higher than anyone else's, including mine."

"Speaking of Night Prowler," Regina interjected, "You've retained none of her traits from your eyes to your no-longer ebony fashion sense. Does this mean that you're free of her?"

Enigma frowned, "You make it sound like she held me captive. Night Prowler knows how much I've missed Maleficent, so she decided to give us some privacy for our reunion. I never said a word to her about leaving, and it's probably killing her not being here to see Maleficent. However, she was resolute in not returning until she has revived Emma and the others. As I am currently residing in our shared body, Night Prowler's form is spectral, mute, and about as physical as mist. It's sweet, you know, Night Prowler has not left my side since we lost Maleficent. While I do not approve of all Night Prowler's methods, she's my best friend, aside from you of course, Maleficent," Enigma said as Maleficent smirked.

"If ever you need me, Regina, don't hesitate to summon me, of if you merely wish to talk. Night Prowler and I owe you more than you can imagine for reuniting us with our missing friend. Now we must leave to find Lilith, to whom if I'm not mistaken is out shopping. She's certainly in for a shock," Enigma giggled before grabbing Maleficent's hand and dragging her out the door.

A moment later Enigma reappeared in the doorway with a look of distress, "Please… don't hate Night Prowler for what she's done. She never intended to leave your friends in the Valley of Mist and Tears indefinitenly. Night Prowler sent them there to learn a lesson and she firmly believes that there is no point to a lesson if no one is allowed to use the knowledge bestowed upon them."

Regina smiled, "Perhaps at one time I would have held it against her, but now I've learned to forgive but never forget."

"That is all I can ask for," Enigma grinned back as she left, Maleficent by her side. Maleficent turned back to give a small half-wave before she and Enigma were gone. In their place stood the shimmering and slightly transparent form of Night Prowler. Night Prowler dropped into a low bow before following after her friends.

Regina arrived at Mr. Gold's pawnshop to find everyone celebrating the threesomes' mysterious recovery. Emma and her parents rushed up to her and tearful hugs were exchanged. Robin greeted her next while cradling their child. Inspiration hit Regina as she watched the sleeping infant. "Robin, what do you think of the name Sara?"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," was his reply, "but is there a reason that you've finally narrowed your choices from around fifty to one? Something about this name in particular?"

Regina shrugged, "Does there need to be? Sara Shanya Locksley-Mils will forge her own path in life."

 **Author's Notes & Special Thanks**

I want to thank everyone who read my first fanfiction from beginning to "end". I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this story. I always welcome story ideas and requests from readers, but that does not mean I will always use the ideas. If you have found errors in my writing that I have missed, please politely inform me so I may fix them and make my story the best it can be. If Night Prowler's dialect is incorrect, I apologize and would appreciate it if someone corrected me. If there are any questions about this story, I will answer them to the best of my ability as I might have been vague or unclear at times. My next story will be for Transformers Prime with a title of "Broken Mind." Enigma will make appearances, but she will not have as large a part as she held in this one. Probably.

 **Special Thanks**

Gracias **Melina** para el nombre la hermana de Regina .

Thank you, **Guest** and **Casey** for your ideas. I tried to do a combination as I would not have been able to choose only one name. I hope you are not too disappointed with the outcome.

I wish to thank those who reviewed my story. You made my day…

 **beautifullife0** with two reviews

 **Guest** with three reviews

 **Nala** with two reviews

 **NatachaParedes** with one review

 **xoannaxo99** with one review

 **pjf4life2000** with one review

 **KathyCosta** with one review

 **Melina** con uno revista, muchas gracias.

Many thanks to those who followed the story…

 **Franny421**

 **beautifullife0**

 **pinkcrazyness**

 **thesecret21**

 **pjf4life2000**

 **SailorBonLestrange87**

 **Syryn17**

 **RicaA**

 **xoannaxo99**

 **KathyCosta**

 **emmasp527**

 **SourTaco18**

 **IsabellaLng**

 **mckenzie96**

 **LongLiveHope**

 **ReigningQueenOfCrime**

To those who favorited my story, it means the world to me.

 **Outlawqueen6**

 **TheWordsAreWorlds**

 **Belladona Dixon**

 **EvilTookMyHeart72**

 **mckenzie96**

 **LongLiveHope**

It is an honor to be on your Author Alert list

 **Lanafan7151977**


	17. Imprisoned

(Thank you, iminecraft305, for putting me on your author alert list. It means a lot to me)

An uneventful month past, before another crisis decided to turn up. Henry would at random intervals grab the nearest writing utensil and begin scrawling gibberish. His eyes would go gray and nothing, not even magic, could stop him once he had begun. It was like he was possessed. Every time, Henry would write the same symbols and would only be able to stop once he passed out.

Regina and Henry had gone to see the last author, but he had been as difficult as usual. He told them only that Henry's author magic was starting to take over. The price for this information had been his freedom, which, Regina thought, was hardly worth it. Though, she supposed, every little bit helped.

Regina fumbled around her mausoleum, desperately searching for anything that might help her afflicted son. Regina scattered things about without a care of where they might end up. Instead of letting her despair and anguish fill her, she did what she always did. Regina changed these emotions into anger. She turned to go deeper into her mausoleum when she froze. Enigma stood in the middle of her mess, without a sound. Not a word, not a laugh, not even a smile. She just stood there, staring blankly at Regina.

Regina noticed that the child had reverted back to her original onyx dress, and she appeared indistinct as if her features weren't in focus. "Enigma," Regina greeted her, "I'm afraid I don't have time to visit as Henry is in danger. Either help or stay out of my way," she said rather irritably, but Enigma never moved

Regina sighed audibly, "I'm sorry, Enigma. It's not fair of me to take my frustrations out on you. It's not your fault, after all." Unbeknownst to Regina, Enigma flinched at her words. Regina tuned away from the girl to continue searching the shelves of magic, only to have Enigma reappear in front of her with only inches to spare. Regina stumbled back as Enigma materialized a scrap of paper that had the same runic writing as Henry's.

"How?… Can you tell me what the symbols mean and more importantly how to save Henry?" Regina asked. Enigma grimaced and touched her throat. "You can't speak… That means Night Prowler has control of your body, right?" Enigma gave a small nod, before she beckoned Regina forwards. Regina knelt and Enigma passed a ghostly hand across her forehead. Images flashed before her eyes, each more horrific than the last.

A seemingly abandoned castle. A curved staircase descending endlessly. Maleficent's horned shadow getting farther and farther away. A dungeon full of filthy half-starved cowering children. Crimson eyes full of rage and beastly growling. The Dark Fairy's laughter followed by a woman's screams. But, the last image was the one that shook Regina the most. Night Prowler's limp form hung suspended from the ceiling by her arms. Silvery-black chains covered her entire body and her head hung in defeat. There was no sound that accompanying this scene nor any movement. Night Prowler didn't so much as breathe.


	18. Ruby

"What… What was that?" Regina demanded before realizing that Enigma was trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. "Enigma, I want to help," Regina said gently, "But I need a bit more information to go on."

Enigma nodded in understanding before holding out a clenched fist. Regina reached out as well and Enigma dropped something small, cold, and hard into her hand. A single ruby. Regina studied the tiny gem carefully, "sorry, Enigma, but this really doesn't help at all." Regina looked up to find that Enigma had already stealthily departed. She sighed. Even the clues became entirely new mysteries, but then again what else was new. "Just once," Regina thought, "I would like for a problem to have an easy solution."

Regina decided that the best course of action would be to test the ruby to see what magical properties it held. Then she remembered that she had just scattered all her tools around the mausoleum in her tantrum. "Never mind. Guess I'll spend the next hour cleaning my mess," Regina thought grumpily.

A few hours later, Regina felt like screaming. None of the tests she had run on the gem had yielded any sort of results whatsoever. As far as Regina could tell, Enigma had given her a completely regular ruby. "But that can't be," Regina thought as she racked her brain. "There has to be something I've not thought of… Wait… I might not be able to unlock the secrets of this jewel, but there's one who won't have any difficulty. Gold.


	19. Night Prowler's Fear

(My apologies to **Guest** and everyone else **,** for the incredibly short chapter. This was the major test week at my school, so I had very little time to write. I figured something was better than nothing,and I hope this chapter is up to everyone's satisfaction.

I wish to thank **xoannaxo99** for the very flattering and kind review. I'm so glad you are enjoying it.

My appreciation goes to **BlackdrsFlower** for following my story and placing my on your Author Alert list

You have my thanks **Juri Rose21** for supporting this story as a follower)

Mr. Gold studied the little ruby before confirming Regina's worst fear. "It has no magical properties whatsoever, although it would fetch a fine price."

"That can't be," Regina insisted, "Enigma gave it to me for a reason."

"Perhaps you are looking for answers in the wrong place," Mr. Gold replied calmly. "Then again, Enigma is an ageless spirit that roams the worlds assisting people. She's never been fully sane."

"Why?" Regina asked sarcastically, "because she's more powerful than you or because she enjoys helping others?"

"Neither. She is constantly in contact with Night Prowler. That's enough to make anyone go insane. Enigma is, by the way, not more powerful than me. Night Prowler is, however, equal in power," Mr. Gold specified.

"Oh really? Because Night Prowler and the Dark One a millennium's worth of battles and look who's standing after each one."

"You have no idea how ruthless Night Prowler can be."

"Emma and her parents fought Night Prowler and lived to tell the tale."

"Don't kid yourself," Mr. Gold shook his head, "We both know that the only reason they're not still comatose is because she allowed it. On top of that, Night Prowler fought with the two katanas which is much more civilized to when she rips her enemies apart as a werewolf. I won't go into the details, but know that the Dark Ones have never had the honor of fighting blade to blade. Another factor when facing Night Prowler in combat besides magic being practically useless, most weapons are as well. Some of the only weapons that can harm her are the Dark One's Dagger, Excalibur, and the twin katanas Soul Snatcher and Immortal Slayer that Night Prowler wields.

"But," Regina thought aloud, "Mary Margaret injured her with an arrow. And why would Night Prowler keep the blades that can harm her, with her?"

"While the pain from the arrow was real enough, most of the blood was not. As soon as she tore it from her ankle, the wound sealed over. No lasting damage, but she put on the act so you and Henry in particular wouldn't fear her. So she would appear more human than she is."

"Emma and her parents never stood a chance to begin with," Regina said numbly.

"No, they most certainly didn't. Now to answer your second question, Night Prowler takes those katanas with her everywhere in part to make sure they never fall into the wrong hands. I don't think I need to mention how horrible an idea it is to try to steal from her. Her main reason for keeping them with her at all times, however, is in case she ever needs to be forcibly stopped.


	20. The Letter

Regina stood in stunned silence. "Are you serious? Night Prowler actually-" Regina was interrupted by Ruby bursting through the door of Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

It's Mary Margaret and David. They've both fallen under the Evil Queen's sleeping curse."

Regina's face fell, "so my untested cure, just ended up making it worse."

"Don't blame yourself," Ruby consoled her, "you didn't have time to perfect it. Not with the Black Fairy on the loose."

"If they're both asleep they won't be able to share True Love's Kiss to awaken. There's no way for them to wake up, unless…" Regina trailed off, thinking of Enigma's self-sacrifice magic

"Ruby, I need you to round up as many of Mary Margaret and David's friends as you can," Regina's mind worked overtime. "Have them go to my home and get someone to take Mary Margaret and David there as well. I need to start fixing the problem I caused."

A few hours later, Regina had brewed a highly questionable cure, and placed it in a goblet. "Thank you all for coning," Regina addressed the surrounding crowd. "I have devised a potion that just might be able to revive Mary Margaret and David, but I need everyone's assistance. This potion will weaken the Evil Queen's spell by separating it into other vessels. Us. No one is obligated to drink it, but Mary Margaret and David have helped all of us numerous times. They even set aside their own happiness for us."

"I'm no expert on magic," Grumpy said skeptically, "but I've never heard of this type. Where exactly did you learn it? Not the Dark One, I hope." A few others nodded their heads at his words.

"From…" Regina paused unprepared for the question and not wanting to admit that the cure was merely inspired by Enigma and in fact was her original creation. Her original creation that was just as likely to succeed as fail. "A reliable friend."

"Oh, that's very reassuring," Grumpy stated.

"Look," Regina said as she attempted to stay calm, "You don't have to take it, but we," she gestured to herself, Emma, and Killian, "are going to help them in any way we can." Without another word Regina took a sip from the chalice before passing it to Emma and Killian who followed suite.

A moment passed before Grumpy spoke up, "I could use a good nap." He took the goblet from the captain and drank, then passed it to Geppetto. Slowly but surely everyone drank from the chalice and once they had all gone Regina released the magic. As though they were of one mind, the group fell under the sleeping curse and promptly collapsed.

Gradually Mary Margaret and David began to awaken. When they relished that were both awake they were thrilled. It had been a month since both had been awake. Then they saw the bodies of their friends and family lying sprawled around them. They immediately rushed over to Emma with rising dread, but they were able to rouse her easily enough.

The others shook off the remains of the sleeping curse not long after and watched as the family was reunited and David was able to forgive Killian for a long since past deed. Everyone watched except for one. Ruby sniffed the air with a look of concentration. She could smell two familiar scents coming from Regina.

Ruby approached Regina who still sat in the office chair she had fallen asleep in. Regina had a bit more dignity than to fall on the floor like the others. "Hey, Regina, you kinda smell like squid ink and…"

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "and?"

"Big sister, er, I mean Night Prowler," Ruby rushed.

Regina smirked at Ruby's slip up, "I assure you I'm not covered in squid ink nor have I had any contact with _Night Prowler_ …" Regina's attention switched from Ruby to Enigma who had just appeared within the crowd. Enigma gestured to the pocket of Regina's coat before disappearing in the throng of people with a smile and a wave.

Regina reached into her pocket, but found nothing that hadn't already been there. Regina removed the sheet pf Henry's first glyphic writing and the miniscule scarlet jewel, with Ruby peering over her shoulder. "Not in contact with Night Prowler. Yeah, right," Ruby muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"This is Night Prowler's handwriting and it's written in squid ink."

"Henry wrote this in one of his fits with a regular pen."

"I can't give you explanations but I can provide facts. Night Prowler's scent is all over it. The language is an ancient form of wolfish. Despite what you say that is Night Prowler's handwriting. I would recognize it anywhere. Night Prowler and I… may have been writing letters to each other," Ruby said sheepishly. "That is until she stopped sending letters about two weeks ago."

The image of Night Prowler that Enigma had shown her flashed through Regina's mind and she felt sick. Glancing back and forth between the tiny red gemstone and Ruby, Regina sighed, "Remind me to inform Enigma that her hint giving skills stink. So you can read Night Prowler's message?"

"Yes. Well, mostly," Ruby admitted. "Night Prowler's an old werewolf, so she uses the old dialect, but I understand the gist of it. Forgive me if I don't use her accent."

"The Black Fairy," Ruby read, "refused to release her children captives…"


	21. Black Fairy's World

(Night Prowler's POV. Two weeks ago.)

Maleficent, Enigma, and I entered the Black Fairy's twilight domain. My eyes immediately adjusted ta the lighting or lack thereof. Enigma took a small step forwards with Maleficent at her side. I had wanted to insist that they stay behind, truly I did. But Enigma refused to leave while there were children who needed her medical attention. Maleficent, also skilled in the healing arts, agreed. And as a fairy, herself, who had once turned to darkness's embrace, I could feel a great sadness weighin' down her soul. I arrogantly figured the safest place those two could be was in my presence.

We began the long trek to the Black Fairy's castle with little resistance. Many monsters lurked just beneath the surface of this world, the intelligent ones, however, knew better than ta cross paths with me. There were a few scuffles her and there, though. At one point a shadowy blob creature tried to eat Enigma. She's lucky she didn't have a physical form and I was able to dispatch the thing seconds later with Immortal Slayer.

We continued and I watched on as Maleficent gravitated towards Enigma. I don't blame her. Enigma is one of those people that everyone wants to be around, and anyway I'm more of a lone wolf. When it comes ta lassies, groups O' three simply don't work. I forged ahead, determined not ta let it get ta me. Though I care for her greatly, Maleficent has always been closer to Enigma, not that I minded. When Maleficent was around, Enigma was alight with joy. I couldn't take that from my best friend.

I usually just end up pushing people away, and as those two grew closer, I could feel myself driftin' ever farther away. Perhaps that was why I had opened up ta the little wolf, Ruby.

I smiled ta myself at the thought O' my newfound friend. She was so curious about the ways O' the wolf as she had spent such little time in the presence of other werewolves. I answered her questions, and guided her where I could. Overall though, I gust enjoyed being around her or listenin' ta her talk. As a youthful spirit, she saw her world in ways I hadn't in many millennia.

A hand lightly rested on my shoulder and I was startled from my thoughts. I quickly schooled my features blank and turned ta find Maleficent. She wore a guarded expression as always when around me and I inwardly flinched. Though we got along fine, Maleficent was never able ta fully relax when in my presence. Maleficent never forgot that I held no qualms about brutally killing those who hurt women and children. Not unless I was able ta make her laugh and those times were far and few between. I am not funny by nature.

Maleficent inclined her horned head, "We're here."

I realized at once that we stood directly outside the Black Fairy's stronghold and that if Maleficent hadn't stopped me when she had, I would now be at the bottom O' the castle's brackish moat. I hate swimming, and I berated myself for losing focus while in enemy territory.

Thankfully, the moat's width wasn't great and I was able leap the distance easily enough. Maleficent spread her regal wings and followed my example. Enigma with her phantom-like form, glided across, but as she neared the middle a huge fish creature with teeth the length and shape of serrated blades tried to take her head off. Enigma dove across the rest of the way and I imagine that if she had had her voice she would have uttered a little squeak. In the same moment I had removed Immortal Slayer and had hurled it with enough force to knock the shark creature from the moat as it entered the thing's skull. Neither Enigma nor I harbor any love for sharks.

Enigma turned to us, crossed her arms, and stomped soundlessly in mock pouting. I could almost hear her complain, "why is everything in this world trying to eat me?!"

.

Maleficent answered Enigma's inaudibly asked question, "because nothin' is going ta mess with the Queen O' Monsters o'er there," she said gesturing ta me and I winced at her terminology, though I knew she didn't mean ta offend me. I was no monster. I was beast. And despite what some may argue, there is a difference. "And I," Maleficent continued, " am a bit too intimidating for their taste." As if ta prove her point, the inferno within her eyes flared up.

"You're simply not scary enough," I added. "Ta monsters, ye look like a little delicacy." Maleficent and I shared a laugh as Enigma pretended to huff in irritation. Maleficent's mask cracked, but only for a moment. Her mental fortress returned with double the strength it had earlier, and I knew I should thank her. It was, after all, for my benefit that she had raised her shields. What I had planned for the Black Fairy went against both her and Enigma's morals. Maleficent blocked out her own emotions, so she wouldn't hate me. If she were to hate me, while I would be deeply hurt, Enigma might just lose her fragile hold on reality. Enigma was the only reason I was still mostly sane so if she were ta lose it, I wouldn't be far behind. Ours was a delicate balance.

"Are ye ready?" I asked them as my gaze landed on the decrepit castle.

Enigma gave a resolute nod, but Maleficent replied monotonously, "I feel nothing."

I rapped my knuckles against the decaying castle wall and it caved in under the pressure. The whole thing could collapse at any moment. Enigma flinched at the crashing avalanche of stone. I knew Enigma would've preferred it if I used stealth for this kind O' thing, but I wanted the Black Fairy ta know I was here. Ye can tell a lot about a person by how they react in a crisis. Some go silently and for that they earn my respect. If they were able ta impress me enough with a selfless action or thought I even, on occasion, let them go. Others beg for their own lives. I have next ta no tolerance for cowardice. A few foolish mortals tried bribery, as if I O' all people desire worldly possessions.

We entered the castle through the now ruined wall, and I took a deep breath to get my bearings. A torrent of foul odors assaulted my nose and I gagged. "Does she ever clean?"

Enigma covered her mouth as though trying to stifle her already silent snickers. Maleficent gave no reaction. I hadn't expected one.

After that, I tried not ta inhale too deeply. I could sense the Black Fairy's presence within her cavernous fortress. As malicious as always, I see. We began ta wander the corridors each in more disrepair than the last, but otherwise identical. We must've walked around in that labyrinth for hours without ever getting any closer ta the Black Fairy's position. I wasn't about ta break down another wall as that could very well lead ta us being buried. I don't do so well underground.

We finally reached a staircase shrouded in shadow. The Black Fairy lay in wait at the bottom, and we were about ta walk directly inta her trap. I wasn't all that concerned about the ambush, ta be honest. Many have tried ta fell me, including Dark Ones, and their tricks simply weren't enough. The one thing I didn't anticipate, though, was that the trap wasn't set for me… at least not directly.


	22. Black Fairy's Trap

(Night Prowler's POV. Two weeks ago)

I lead the way as we descended into the darkness of the stairs with Enigma and Maleficent close behind. We entered a cavernous room sparcely lit with torches. On either side of us, were cages with children huddled inside. Maleficent and Enigma raced ta the poor things, but the children shied away from them. Enigma began speaking quietly ta them, trying ta coax them ta let her approach, but Maleficent turned back ta me.

Even in the dim lighting, I could see the tears running over her sharp cheekbones and falling ta the earthen floor. Her forced façade had been breached and broken. "The Black Fairy deserves far worse then what ye've got planned for her, Night Prowler." At that moment, the trap was sprung.

The grinding O' stones could be heard throughout the realm as the decaying castle began ta shift. I braced myself as the ceiling, floor, and walls all began ta move. Too late did I realize that I should have kept better track of Enigma and Maleficent as a wall slammed down between us. This time I didn't hesitate, I broke through the obstacle in my path, but Enigma and Maleficent were already gone. I reached out for their presences, but while the castle still moved, I couldn't track their lifeforces.

Then I heard the laughter. Cold, harsh, and defiantly not Enigma's. One final wall slide into place before the castle became still as death, and the Black Fairy revealed herself. Everything about her made my blood boil especially the way she smiled at me, as one would an unruly child.

"Ye dare approach me, after what ye've done?" I sneered while showing off my wolfish canines.

"Hello, to you to, little one."

"I'm older than ye," I scoffed indignantly as I did a mental search for Enigma and Maleficent's souls.

"And yet," the infuriating woman replied, "you act like a young child, clinging to everyone around you even though they are inferior to you. Join me, and we will rule the world as equals. Nothing could ever challenge us again, not Merlin, not the Dark One, not even the Savior.

I shook my head in amusement at her more than a little desperate offer and ignored the weak insult. "If it were that easy ta turn me, don't cha think the Dark One would have done it a long time ago. I value loyalty above all else. Besides, I know what ye're definition of equals is. Ye'ed stab me in the back the first chance ye got."

The Black Fairy sighed, "I had to try, but if that won't convince you, perhaps this will…" she trailed off as a woman's screams echoed through the dungeon.

I whipped my head in the direction of the scream as a growl rumbled from my throat. It had clearly been Maleficent's. "What have ye done ta them?" I roared as I turned ta face the Black Fairy, but I was too slow. Chains erupted from the floor, ceiling, and walls and twisted around me like serpents, lifting me off the ground. I struggled, but within moments I was completely paralyzed. The chains burned into my flesh, but were in actuality in the subzero temperature range.

"Them?" the Black Fairy questioned my earlier remark, "Does that mean Enigma is here as well? How delightful. Maleficent was the only one to be found and captured. Yet."

I didn't deem her comment worthy of a response and instead sent her a glare of pure undiluted hatred. The Black Fairy took an involuntary step back much ta my satisfaction, but she recovered a moment later.

"Do you like your shackles?" she asked changing the subject to hide her fear. She was fully aware of what I was capable of and what I would do to her when I escaped. "I fashioned this magic just for you, dearie. Silver alloy forged by the light of the full moon, your natural weakness, and… frozen squid ink…"

The Black Fairy continued to ramble, but I was no longer paying attention. I could no longer focus on anything as I felt my mind receding deep within my subconscious. With the last of my concentration, I mentally broke off a small piece of squid ink and used it ta send a short message ta the other Author, Henry, via our connection. The last thing I saw was Enigma huddled in the dank corner of the dungeon, sobbing. I longed ta yell for her ta run, ta escape, but I could barely bat an eyelash much less speak. I had failed them. The thought wrenched my heart as I closed my eyes for what seemed ta be the final time and I knew no more.


	23. Portal

(My appreciation goes out to **iheartluna** for placing me on your favorites list. I can't thank you enough.

Many thanks goes to **Lovatic-once-upon-a-time** for the kind words and brilliant story idea. I have been thinking about it, and have come up with a few ideas including it being a prequel to Regina's Reality.

I'm filled with pride that **LilyCaroline17** followed and favorited my story along with following and favoriting me. Words do no justice to how much I sincerely appreciate it.)

Ruby finished reading a condensed version of the events of two weeks ago when she round more writing at the bottom left had corner that she swore hadn't been there a second ago. She squinted at the tiny print, "Do not attempt a rescue, Regina and Ruby. You'd only be putting yourselves at risk. Enigma will try to persuade you, but you have my permission to ignore her."

Ruby and Regina shared a look, "Sorry, Night Prowler. Enigma's advice is mot the one we'll be ignoring."

After a few hours of searching, Regina had come to the logical conclusion that there were no more magic beans in Storybrooke. That would have been far too easy, and Night Prowler was not going to allow them racked her mind for inspiration, when it came to her. A magic that she had not thought of in many years, but if she could replicate it… It might just get them to the Black Fairy's realm.

A day passed rapidly for Regina, including very little sleep. Many Magic books were taken off their shelf only to be returned moments later. But, Regina eventually felt confident enough to call for a meeting at Granny's.

The group that assembled was comprised of Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Ruby, Robin, and her daughter Sara. "I have bad news and worse news," Regina addressed the crowd. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Let's start with the bad news," Robin suggested as others nodded. "Ease us into it."

"Okay," Regina agreed, "The bad news is that I've developed a serum based on the Mad Hatter's magic. However, like the Mad Hatter's magic, it requires a power source. Any ideas?"

"Do you still have the squid ink?" Henry thought a loud then continued when Regina gave an affirmative. "If you extract it from the paper would that be enough magic to create a portal?"

"Hm," Regina mused, "Good idea, Henry." From the corner of his eye, Henry thought he saw Enigma, but she was gone a moment later.

"Now onto the second problem, and I doubt this one will be as easily solved unless someone failed to mention that they have a magic bean in their possession. The portal… will be a one way trip unless another way home can be discovered in the Black Fairy's realm." Regina allowed her words to sink in. "It's up to you whether you come or not, but know that I intend on freeing all those suppressed by Black Fairy."

"I'm coming," Henry volunteered. He was filled with joy at how far his mother had come from her days as the Evil Queen.

"Henry," Regina began with a worried look.

"I can help," Henry cut her off. "Besides, I need to know what the connection between Enigma, Night Prowler, and I. Why I keep writing Night Prowler's message in squid ink despite the fact that I used a pencil last time."

Regina sighed, "alright. You can come, but you must be cautious the entire time we are away."

"I'm joining you as well," Robin stated. "There is no way you're going to another world from which you may not return without me."

"Robin…," Regina hesitated, "I need you to stay behind and care for Sara."

"We're a family, now, Regina," Robin protested. He couldn't to lose her again.

Regina closed her eyes to hold back tears. It wasn't fair. Why must things always intervene with her Happily Ever After. "Robin… please… don't fight me on this…"

Robin exhaled heavily, "very well, but you have to find a way back to us, or I'm coming after the Black Fairy. A family cannot function without all it's members." Robin pulled Regina into a hug with Sara pressed between.

"I miss you already," Regina murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Mary Margaret took hold of her husband and daughter's hands, "We'll stay behind and hold the fort here."

All eyes turned to Ruby, the last to decide. "I want to help, Night Prowler and Maleficent, but I don't want Night Prowler to be angry with me. She very clearly stated that she didn't want our help…"

Regina smiled, "Hey, if she's mad, I'll just say it was my idea.

"Okay,"

With that Regina sprinkled the potion on the nearest doorway, then took the squid ink and gently blew it off the paper. The ink swirled up, and slowly touched the doorframe. There was a flash of light, and liquid colors like the inside of a bubble marked the doorway to another dimension. Regina took a deep breath, then entered the Black Fairy's world followed shortly by Henry. Ruby sent a text to Granny, then proceeded to enter the other realm. As the magic gateway closed, no one noticed the not-fully opaque figure enter behind them.


	24. Fairy's Lair

(My apologies for the wait. My teachers decided to have all the major projects due only days apart, so I've been rather busy. Also, though I know this means very little to those of you who are authors of novels, this story changed from a novelette to a novella. Since this is my first story, I'm very excitedJ

My thanks **iminecraft305** , I'm glad you find this story suspenseful, and I hope I've been able to hold your attention even though some of the chapters are less than exciting.

 **LilyCaroline17** , your review was very kind, and I must thank you for it. To be honest, I've had ideas for this story long before I ever wrote them down. As an author, I try to stay true to the individual characters' personalities and take pride in remembering the little details that help my story along.)

The world around them was in various stages of decay, as the Black Fairy had plundered all it's natural resources. On the horizon, the Black Fairy's stronghold could be seen. Ruby groaned, "you couldn't have opened the portal any closer?"

"Any closer and we would have landed in one of the Black Fairy's traps," Henry replied. Regina gave him a strange look and realization dawned on him. "Wait. How do I know this?" At that moment his eyes landed on the transparent form of Enigma. She gave him a little wave before running off in the direction of the Black Fairy's fortress.

They began the trek after Enigma at a much slower, and by far more cautious pace. Not everyone was impervious to physical attacks.

At one point in the journey, the ground began to shake and a creature of living sludge erupted from the earth. Henry drew his sword and swung at the thing, but his blade went straight through it and dealt no damage. Regina shot a beam of light magic at the monstrosity, but it swallowed it with ease. Ruby hung back from the fight as she had no long range attacks. She knew her wolf form would be practically useless in this instance.

Regina, on instinct, lit a ball of fire and hurled it at the monster. The result would have been the same if she had set a gas station a flame. The creature exploded with a resonating scream and the shockwave sent the three companions flying. For the next minute or so they could see nothing but the brilliant flash that had lit up half the perpetually dark world.

Ruby was the first to recover and hurried to check on her friends. "Are you alright?"

Henry had a few scrapes, but nothing serious. Regina, however, had been far too close to the blast and had sustained several sever burns. Her clothes were pockmarked with holes where embers had come too close, and the flesh on her right hand and neck was raw and blistering. Ruby and Henry rushed to her side, but she didn't stir at their touch.

"Come on Regina. Wake up," Ruby said rather forcefully. The tears that filled her eyes, she mentally blamed the tainted smoke air, but still Regina didn't move.

"Mom…" Henry whispered hoarsely as he gently laid her head in his lap.

Suddenly Enigma stood next to him, and she placed her hand on Regina's. Her lips moved to form the soundless words, "I take your pain. Forget it. It is mine." Enigma's eye flashed eerily in light of the blazing fires. Remnants of the explosion.

Regina's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly as her burns disappeared and she groaned. Henry turned to thank Enigma, but was horrified at her disfiguration. Enigma now bore Regina's burn marks on her small frame. Enigma began making animalistic gestures from the tilting of her head to the shifting of her weight, wincing slightly at the throbbing pain of the burns.

"She says 'don't worry. It's not permanent. Although it will take some time to heal," Ruby translated. "By the way, Enigma, since when do you speak wolf?"

Enigma made a few more movements and Ruby took them to mean, "As a healer, I must be able to speak many languages. The last time I was here," Enigma continued with Ruby as the official translator, "most of the creatures wanted me as their lunch. I figured if I ran ahead I could get the worst out of the way." Enigma frowned, "It's the least I can do…"

"We're just glad you're back," Henry commented as he helped Regina to her feet. Enigma beamed up at him before making a let's-go movement. Their slow progress began once again, but this time with Enigma leading.

"I guess the explosion alerted the Black Fairy to our presences." Regina huffed. "So much for surprise."

Enigma waved her off, "She knew as soon as you opened the portal to her domain."

They continued on in silence until they finally arrive at the castle. Enigma glanced back at her mostly human companions. There was no way they could jump the moat and enter the same way as Night Prowler and Maleficent. Enigma began assessing the strong points of the fortresses defenses, which to be honest weren't very many in it's poor condition. Her eye trailed over the crumbling walls, the mostly rotten wooden drawbridge, and the old iron chains holding it up. A plan began to form in her mind's eye.

Enigma waved Henry over with her left hand to where the supports for the drawbridge lay and pointed out a weak point. Henry, in understanding, removed his blade and with a few powerful swings was able to break the ancient chains. The drawbridge fell with a thud and a few boards split. Everyone winced at the obnoxious level of noise caused, and Enigma wondered if the bridge would hold them.

Enigma floated across and gestured for them to hurry with her left hand. Ruby, in a bounding leap, only had to touch the down upon the bridge once, and it groaned under the sudden pressure. Henry ran across next and the bridge loosed a moan, but held him. Regina was halfway across when she hit a particularly flimsy board and her foot plunged sank up to her knee. Regina began yanking on her leg when, through her boot, she felt something clamp down on her ankle with a vice-like grip.

The thing began pulling her down into the murky depths as the bridge let out a chorus of wails that was rivaled only by the bones in her ankle. Regina screamed as she was dragged to her knees. She clawed wildly at anything that may give her purchase, but the wood crumbled in her.

Then Ruby was hauling her up with her superior strength, and Regina latched onto her rescuer. With one final tug, Ruby wrenched Regina from the hole to discover her unseen assailant. A huge water snake had wrapped itself around Regina's leg. A moment of complete stillness passed, in which the serpent locked eyes with Ruby and held her gaze with it's large intelligent eyes. Then it struck.

Like a bullet, the reptile had shot up Regina and attached itself to Ruby, coiling it's girth around both women's necks. Ruby scratched at the creature, but could not break through it's almost metallic scales, Regina tried another fireball, but it didn't even notice. Both could feel their air supply lowering by the second.

Henry unsheathed his blade, and rushed the snake, but as he landed on the weakened bridge one side of hinges snapped completely off. Henry stumbled back towards the edge with every increasing chances of plunging into the putrid water. Enigma through up her left hand to telekinetically steady their wooden lifeline, but the serpent had already seen Henry's folly and lashed out. Henry, trying to keep his balance, unknowingly swiped his sword through the air in an arc and beheaded the monstrous creature.

The snake's body thumped heavily to the wooden drawbridge, and with that added pressure the last hinges broke free of it's anchoring was set adrift. Though Enigma struggled to steady it, she was unable to keep it from slowly starting to sink into the acidic waters. Ruby and Regina, having recovered from the strangulation, stood up quickly, and almost fell off the once-bridge now- raft as it quivered beneath them.

Enigma mouthed the words, "come on, come on, come on," repeatedly. She wished to yell at them, for she could feel her strength was almost depleted. Though she would never admit it, not even to herself, Enigma had grown accustomed to Night Prowler protecting her from the pain of mortal wounds. Her burns were throbbing painfully, and Enigma knew it would get far worse before it would even begin to heal. Enigma's concentration wavered and the tip of the raft plunged below the surface.

Ruby saw this and decided to take charge. She sprang across the distance that separated them, and grabbed Regina by the wrist and Henry by the forearm. Using her momentum, Ruby lunged over open water to where Enigma. Unfortunately, Ruby had misjudged the aerodynamic-ness of the two humans she had in tow. Fortunately, Enigma had seen the predicament, and with the last of her mental focus, gave the three a shove.

The landing was less than impressive, and consisted landing and rolling on the ground. Regina was the first to get to her feet, only to crumple under the strain of trying to take a step. Regina pulled up her soaked and ragged pant leg to find deep gorges, where the wood had bitten into it. The skin around it was also red and sore from the acidic bath of the moat. "I hate this world," she muttered.

Enigma shot her a sympathetic look, and Ruby helped her to her feet. Enigma led the way as they entered the evil in carnet's stronghold…


	25. Unleashed

(Thank you, **KathyCosta** , for the review. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter.)

Enigma lead them through dark corridor after dark corridor. Honestly, she didn't know where she was going, and was only using her bond with Night Prowler to guide them closer. Suddenly the castle began to rumble and shift. "Not again…" Enigma thought as the floor began to move and it took everything Regina had just to remain standing. Enigma had déjà vu as a wall shot between them separating Henry and Ruby from Regina and herself.

Enigma was about to go after Henry and Ruby, but seeing Regina in her poor condition decided against it. Though she considered Regina more capable when dealing with threats in a normal situation than the other two, in her current state Enigma was less than sure. As she watched Regina struggle, her heart began to ache. Enigma's maternal instincts awoke, and she desperately wished to protect Regina, to take her pain and suffering and make them her own.

Enigma would have done just that had she the energy, but she had been trapped in this formless persona for two weeks and it was beginning to wear on her. On top of, Enigma had used up all her self-sacrificing magic when she had taken the burns unto herself. The pounding behind Enigma's eyes was the promise a headache to come from using far too much telekinesis in such a short time. Enigma wanted to break something at her own helplessness, but she couldn't even speak much less scream.

Regina made to touch her shoulder, but instead passed right through. Still the action was a comfort to Enigma and Regina smiled as the little girl began to calm. "Don't worry about them. Ruby and Henry are both very strong. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Enigma smiled at her words. Of course, Regina would be thinking of their safety instead of her own pain. It was something Enigma admired about her. Regina motioned for Enigma to continue and she did with Regina hobbling behind her.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Henry were wondering the halls, when Ruby caught the faint and familiar scent of Maleficent. They followed it up a winding stair case to locked room, but like everything in this fortress, the lock was ancient. It took very little effort on Ruby's part to simply snap the locking mechanism off. "The Black Fairy really needs to get a better security system," Ruby snickered as they cautiously entered the room.

The room was filled to the brim with different magical items from crystal balls to spell books to cauldrons of bubbling potions of who-knows-what. There was more junk in here than Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Ruby, however, swept past all of it, in search of Maleficent's scent which lead her to… a stone wall. Ruby sighed, as she began searching for Maleficent's scent again, hoping she wasn't going on a wild goose chase.

Henry had begun looking around the large room at the assortment of odds and ends, though he was very careful not to touch anything. He had no desire to wind up under a sleeping curse or accidentally poisoned. Something caught Henry's attention from the corner of his eye. It was an old wooden staff with a spherical jewel on top. Henry couldn't decide if the whether the gem was a dark blue or green, but he knew that he had seen it somewhere.

Gingerly, Henry picked up the staff and took it over to where Ruby was trying to find Maleficent's scent, again. "What do you make of this?"

Ruby glanced up, "Where did you find that? It has Maleficent's scent all over it."

"Over there," Henry gestured vaguely as there was no real order to this place. "I guess this is proof Maleficent was here." Suddenly, the gem on top began to glow a bright vibrant azure and a beam of light shot from the tip. The light hit the stone wall and it shattered on impact. Ruby, instinctively, pulled Henry close to protect him from falling debris.

"Henry," Ruby reprimanded when the dust had settled, "you have to be careful when holding objects with incredible magica-" She broke off as she realized the blast had opened a previously hidden stairwell. They ascended into the blackness before arriving at what appeared to be cell.

A shadowy figure knelt within. The chains around her wrists ankles glowed a vivid scarlet as they burned into her flesh, but she never uttered a sound. She didn't react as Henry sliced the lock off the cell door, nor move as he gently removed her chains with his sword. Ruby caught her as she collapsed, and only after Henry had murmured her name did Maleficent stir.

A moan escaped her lips, and she bolted upright only to accidentally slam her head into Ruby's as she leaned over. Maleficent fell back to the stone floor and both women clutched their heads. When the pounding pain had finally subsided, Maleficent opened her blazing eyes to look upon her rescuers. She chuckled at Ruby who was still holding her head, "Just be glad ye didn't hit my horns…"

Maleficent attempted to stand, but the burns on her ankles were to fresh and she fell back into Ruby's embrace. It was then that she noticed what Henry held. "My staff!" Maleficent exclaimed as Henry passed it over. "Thank goodness ye found it. It is rather precious to me as it twas" a gift from the trees, back in a time before I knew Enigma. In a time when I need their help the most." Maleficent pushed herself to her feet, though she leaned heavily on her staff. "By the way, how did ye find me?"

"The letter from Night Prowler warning us not to come," Ruby said sheepishly, "We kinda didn't listen."

A puzzled expression crossed Maleficent's face, "That makes no sense. It's not as if the Black Fairy poses any real threat ta ye." Now it was their turn to be confused before Maleficent explained, "I felt a great force of last resort magic rush through the land, the likes of which only Night Prowler could produce. Her target was the Black Fairy. By exchanging her near immortality, Night Prowler was able to set a powerful hex on her. No matter how the Black Fairy tries to hurt ye, all injuries will go ta Night Prowler and her newly mortal body, until it finally kills her. Do not be mistaken, Night Prowler does not fear death, so warning you away wouldn't be for her own safety. Not her safety, but your own…" Maleficent trailed off as her mind raced, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Henry asked startled by Maleficent's sudden silence.

"Regina and Enigma must not release Night Prowler!" Maleficent eyes flashed with terror, "the Black Fairy was never the threat here. Night Prowler has lost control…"

In another part of the Black Fairy's lair, Regina and Enigma rounded what felt like the thousandths corner. Regina was beginning to slow, and Enigma was cringing at her own uselessness healing abilities. Regina could have laughed aloud, when they finally reached a stair case descending into the lower parts of the castle.

There they found Night Prowler hanging from her chains. Regina shuffled towards her with a ball of flames forming in hand. Regina attempted to melt the chains, but to no avail. The chains remained unscathed. Regina looked to Enigma for inspiration, but found Enigma focused intently on Night Prowler. A mixture of sorrow, guilt, and distress waged war across her features. The only thought going through her head was, "It should have been me…"

Regina studied the shackles, before realizing that while the chains contained much magic the ceiling fastenings did not. Regina simultaneously launched two fireballs, and Night Prowler fell with a clatter. Though Night Prowler was no longer suspended, they still had to worry about the chains and the fact that Night Prowler hadn't moved once since their arrival.

Regina and Enigma rushed to her side, but Enigma stayed a few steps back, as if wary of her friend. Regina took no notice as she gently arranged Night Prowler's body into a more comfortable position, and began to study the shackles. As Regina shifted Night Prowler something hard and smooth was pushed against her hand. Regina lifted Night Prowler to find the twin katanas strapped to her back.

With only a moment's hesitation, Regina drew Immortal Slayer. The katana was a beautiful weapon with it's mirror-like blade and bamboo hilt. Regina would have liked to admire it longer, but without knowing when the Black Fairy would show herself, Regina felt pressed for time.

"Let's see if it can cut through magic," Regina thought, as she drew back the blade and slashed at the shackle on Night Prowler's wrist. Immortal Slayer ricocheted off, but not without leaving a sizable dent. Enigma tried to get her attention, but without being able to nudge Regina or yell a warning she was powerless. A commotion could be heard in a far off area of the castle, and Regina hoped the Black Fairy hadn't found the other two. With the utmost assurance, Regina brought the blade down again this time completely shattering the cuff. A domino effect took off and the rest of the bindings followed suite.

The ground around Night Prowler was covered in a thin layer of what appeared to be frost, but Regina knew better. Regina bent to help Night Prowler, but suddenly Enigma stood before her. Enigma bit her lower lip, before reaching out for Night Prowler. "If Night Prowler has lost it, I'll override her mind, and keep her contained until she returns," but as soon as Enigma grazed Night Prowler's forehead, a telekinetic blast hit her. Enigma was set flying and phased through the opposite wall.

Pounding footsteps could be heard, as three figures entered at a dead run. "Get away from her, Regina," Maleficent shrieked just as Night Prowler's eyes flew open. Everyone froze as Night Prowler rose to her feet. Her movements were erratic and jerky, neither human or wolf, but that of a marionette's. Night Prowler hunched over and hands up as if to block her face, but fingers were limp as if she didn't have full control of them. She let loose a low heart-wrenching wail that was a combination of wolf and human.

Regina was the first to break from the trance. "Let us help you, Night Prowler," she said and took a step forwards. Slowly, Night Prowler stopped the keening moan, and lowered her hands. In a blur of speed, Night Prowler had leapt for Regina's throat.

Maleficent tackled Regina out of Night Prowler's path, and Night Prowler slammed into the stone wall. Night Prowler rose and snarled at them, and Regina's subconscious realized that Night Prowler could feel no pain. Maleficent helped Regina up, and of the four people in the room Night Prowler's attention returned to them. The deranged gleam returned to her soulless eyes and bore into them, full of loathing.

Maleficent smiled humorlessly, "O' course she would go after us. Ruby, get Henry out O' here. Ye two have nothing' ta worry about. Ye're hearts have never been tainted with evil."

Henry began to protest, but Ruby had already scooped him into her arms and exited up the winding staircase. Though Henry made a huge racket Night Prowler's focus never wavered from the two women. Night Prowler launched herself at Regina, and Maleficent intercepted her again with a flap of her mighty wings. The resulting shockwave sent Night Prowler skidding to the far side of the room. Her claws tore long incisions in the floor, but she was back on her feet in an instant.

"Ye must leave as well, Regina."

"No way. I won't leave you alone with her. Besides, I can help," Regina stubbornly refused.

"I'm never alone. Enigma is with me." Enigma had silently appeared. She clutched her head and didn't appear too steady. Regina looked unconvinced. "Need I remind ye that your magic is practically useless and, anyway, I'm more than a match for Night Prowler. Now go. We'll cover your escape."

Regina clearly hated it, but did as she was told. Enigma sent Maleficent a questioning look, and Maleficent knew she meant to ask, " _You're_ more powerful than Night Prowler? Since when?"

"Since now… hopefully…"


	26. Final Battle?

(I will give an explanation for my sudden absence at the end along with a dedication that is directly related.

Thank you, **msSilver** , for placing me on your Author Alert List. I hope you find the final chapter just as "awesome."

My appreciation goes to, **luvdarkstars** , for the supporting this story by favoriting and following it.

 **xoannaxo99** , thank you for favorting this story. I'm so honored.

Dear **KathyCosta** , I was absolutely thrilled to read your very detailed review. I hope the ending is up to your expectations)

Night Prowler noticed her main target escaping, and her onslaught renewed. Enigma sent a telekinetic shove, but Night Prowler easily countered with her own. Maleficent could tell that Enigma didn't have much left, and her burns were clearly hurting her. Maleficent knew she needed to end this quickly. Before anyone was slaughtered by Night Prowler.

Maleficent began to chant in a language not even Enigma knew. Thick thorny briars shot from the earth, and Maleficent knew that though they wouldn't stop Night Prowler, they would slow her. Maleficent did not anticipate Night Prowler to rush head first into the thicket, and slice through the stalks with her scythe like claws. Night Prowler was able to get past the wall of thorns in a matter of moments before trying to chase down the escapees.

Enigma prepared another telekinetic assault, and Maleficent a second spell. But Night Prowler was ready for them. She lashed out and knocked Maleficent through a stone wall. Enigma was sent flying by Night Prowler's attack as well, but this time she was not thrown from the room. With no one to stop her, Night Prowler left her friends to hunt down her prey. Her mind was empty except for a single thought cycling endlessly. "Kill… Kill… Kill the evil ones"

Maleficent stumbled from the wreckage of the wall. "Well, that was just pathetic. We lasted what? Five seconds?" Enigma gave no reaction that she had even heard Maleficent's voice. She just sat there with her hands covering the left side of her face. Warning bells went off in Maleficent's head, and she temporarily forgot that Night Prowler was on the loose.

Only when Maleficent had crouched down in front of her did Enigma snap out of her shocked trance. The pained look Enigma sent her nearly broke Maleficent's heart. "Let me see," Maleficent whispered. She had a strong erg to pull the little girl into a hug, but ignored it as Enigma dropped her hands. A jagged cut ran from her forehead down her nose and ended at her cheek. If it had even been shifted to the left a little Enigma would have lost her eye.

"How did she-," Maleficent took a deep breathe and tried again, "but you're not solid?" It was meant to be a statement, but it had turned into a question by her uncertainty. Enigma was clearly uncomfortable with this subject, and Maleficent decided to drop it, but not before a thought had formed in her subconscious. "Perhaps it would be better if Night Prowler never awoke to see all pain she had caused to her loved ones."

A scream pierced their thoughts. They had left Night Prowler to her own devices for far too long.

Meanwhile, Ruby had decided to see if there was anyway she could help Night Prowler regain control, instead she found Regina limping down the hallway. She had Regina throw an arm over her shoulder and helped her over to where she had left Henry. Regina was more than a little irritated. "You left my son by himself while the Black Fairy is-"

"If the Black Fairy is smart she'll be in a very far away dimension by now. If Night Prowler is hunting you because your heart is the dark, then as soon as she sees the Black Fairy, she should forget about you completely," Ruby interjected.

"I can take care of myself," Henry tried to assure her as they proceeded down the hall.

"Against Night Prowler and the Black Fairy?" Regina replied, "I seriously doubt anyone could stop them both."

At that moment, a wall behind them was shattered with an excessive amount of force. They turned to find a figure emerging from the cloud of dust as it settled. Night Prowler was now in a state half way between her human body and her wolf one. Her nose and mouth had transformed into the wolf's snout with the wolf's ears and paws as well. Night Prowler seemed to give them a leering grin, as if she had already foreseen how her little game ended.

All three wondered what had become of Maleficent and Enigma, for Night Prowler to be free of them. Ruby quickly passed Regina off to Henry, and waved for them to continue fleeing.

"We already left Maleficent and Enigma once, and look where that got them. If Night Prowler is after me, then it should be me who stays behind while you escape," Regina argued.

Night Prowler seemed to sway slightly and her head lull to one side. Her maw hung open, and Henry could have sworn she licked her chops. Night Prowler threw back her head and howled a wailing mournful note, before charging them. "There's just one little problem, Regina," Ruby smiled sadly, "you wouldn't stand a chance."

Ruby transformed immediately and leapt to intercept her. But, for all the effect she had on Night Prowler, she might as well have been a puppy. In a blur of speed, Night Prowler had brought her leg up to snap kick Ruby. Ruby was flung directly through a wall. The impact left her stunned and whimpering as chunks of stone fell around and upon her.

Though her mind was gone, Night Prowler clearly retained all her knowledge of inflicting pain. A numbness came over Ruby, and she dreaded when feeling would return as her hind legs were currently being crushed by a pile of ruble. Ruby began to whine, begging Night Prowler to help her, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "That's not Night Prowler," Ruby realized, "not anymore."

Had Ruby been Night Prowler's target, she would have been in serious trouble, but Night Prowler had eyes for Regina only. Night Prowler struck out at her, and Regina hurled a fireball her, but it exploded harmlessly off Night Prowler's leather armor. By sheer instinct did Regina bring up her hands to protect herself, but Night Prowler veered off at the last possible second.

Regina looked up in wonder to notice that she still held Immortal Slayer in hand. Night Prowler now dropped to all fours and growled. Though she was more animalistic than ever, Night Prowler still knew that the blade was bad news. The werewolf began to pace back and forth searching for weaknesses in Regina's defense. Admittedly, Regina's stance was poor what with her injured leg, but the beast knew that if the blade so much as grazed her, she would perish.

The werewolf could sense that Regina was tiring. The blade, Immortal Slayer, was wavering, and Regina had to lean against the wall as she was no longer able to support herself. The beast approached, knowing that Regina couldn't hold out much longer. The cuts on her leg reeked with infection, and her vision was growing hazy. It wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly emerald flames erupted from the floor, and stopped the werewolf's advance. The beast back as Maleficent and Enigma came into view. The two battered newcomers positioned themselves between the beast and the queen. Maleficent appeared thoughtful as she took in the situation. "Enigma, I don't know what ta try anymore," she admitted, "She's obliterated all our traps, and she's too dangerous in this unstable condition to be allowed to roam free… but I haven't a clue how to bring her back."

Enigma bit her lip with worry, and the strain was clearly showing on her translucent body. Enigma's hair and dress faded in and out of focus as if she was struggling just to keep herself visible. Her colors seemed to be drained of life as well, and her eye was dull.

Maleficent looked away from her dear friend. She needed to end this quickly or there would not be much of Enigma left. "I'm so… sorry," Maleficent whispered. Enigma turned to her friend, confused. Maleficent very rarely apologized, even less than Night Prowler did. Enigma never saw the spell coming until it was to late. A plant burst from the earth and enclosed her it's clear pod-like membrane. Enigma began beat her fists against the thing holding her captive. "Don't bother," Maleficent murmured, "That's Spirits Snare. I need you to stay out of my way for now, but don't worry. You will be released once I'm gone."

With those parting words, Maleficent lowered her wall of flames. Night Prowler took advantage, and tried to kill Regina again, but was intercepted by Maleficent. Maleficent pulled Night Prowler to her and held her firmly in a hug before she began to chant. Night Prowler thrashed about in Maleficent's hold as golden sparks set them both alight.

A revelation came to Enigma that Maleficent intended to end them both with the lost magic, Destiny Bond: Dragon's Blaze. Maleficent believed that no should die alone, so she would die with her. Enigma's struggle against the Spirits Snare renewed and she silently screamed.

Night Prowler now began to wail as she tried to wrench away from Maleficent. In desperation, Night Prowler threw back her head before biting down on Maleficent's shoulder. Though Maleficent wore a little armor under her dress, Night Prowler's canines pierced right through. Maleficent shut her eyes tightly, and almost missed the next words in her incantation, but was able to salvage them at the last moment. Through out her life, Maleficent had suffered greatly, and though she would never be immune to it, physical pain would never break her. She couldn't stop now, not if it meant that Enigma and everyone else was kept safe.

Enigma began to sob uncontrollably at the thought of losing both of her best friends, as she futilely beat against the plant. Night Prowler had been with her almost her entire life and Maleficent had come only shortly later. Enigma wouldn't accept that in an instant both of them could be snatched form her.

Enigma was unaware that through her antics, Night Prowler's eye had left Regina for the first time since being released and landed on her. Night Prowler's pupil began to dilate and contract rapidly as a feral howl wracked her body and golden flames erupted around them. The heat was unbearable even from where Regina was standing, and the Spirits Snare started to wither under the direct onslaught.

Night Prowler and Maleficent, however, both seemed to have a high tolerance to the fire, but little by little they began to disappear. The tips of Night Prowler's mane of brunette fur was consumed along with feathers from Maleficent's wings. A scream pierced the everyone's eardrums, but Enigma barely noticed her newly found voice as she tore herself free of the dying plant and threw herself towards the inferno. Though she had no physical form, she collided with them with a force that should have been impossible given her tiny frame. Maleficent and Night Prowler were ripped apart and Maleficent's spell died on her lips as all three hit the ground hard.

Night Prowler clutched at her head and screamed as Enigma crawled over to her and forced her way through Night Prowler's mental barriers. Enigma took one of her hands just as her eyes blazed blue followed by Night Prowler's own. Then Enigma liberated her of her hold before collapsing into Maleficent's waiting embrace.

Enigma glared up at Maleficent clearly meaning, "If you ever try to throw your life away like that again, I'll…" Maleficent never got to find out what Enigma was threatening her with as the girl promptly fell unconscious. She looked down at the girl in her arms and the woman laying next to her, both looked so peaceful in their slumber. "Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgment…" Maleficent thought.

Night Prowler's POV

My first wakin' thought was sluggish and something like, "augh, why is my head poundin'?" I could sense Enigma and Maleficent by my side and Henry, Regina, and Ruby were a little ways off. All five had the strangest scent, but I wasn't able to place it through the strange fog that was preventing me from thinking straight. I was ever so weary and my memories were a hazy blur except for one. Enigma sobbing.

I bolted awake at the thought, just in time to see Maleficent flinch back at my abrupt movement. I took in the damage that I instinctively knew I had caused. Maleficent's bleeding shoulder and singed wings. The slash across Enigma's face, her dried tears, and now her unconsciousness. Enigma's burns and Regina's and Ruby's other injuries I knew I had caused indirectly. In that instant, I realized why they all smelled funny. They smelled of fear, and it was directed at me.

I rose to my feet and swayed unsteadily. My thoughts were still murky and slow even thought I was awake, but one clearly pierced through my consciousness. "What have I done?…" I saw Maleficent reaching out to support me, and it was my turn to recoil away from her as a wave a guilt threatened to overtake me. I turned and ran.

I had hurt them, and I silently swore that I would never let it happen again. I vaguely heard Maleficent yell somethin' like "watch Enigma. I have to go stop her from doin' somethin' stupid."

"Ye'll have ta catch me first," I thought rebelliously and causin' me ta run faster than ever. I heard Maleficent call out my name, but I ignored her. I went through dank corridors and down steep stairs without a destination in mind. I just needed to get away. Away from Maleficent. Away from Enigma. "Away from life," a feminine voice whispered inside my head.

I halted and glanced around trying to find out who the voice belonged to, but there was no one here. "You could end it. End everything. Right here. Right now," the voice persuaded. I could feel my hand acting on it's own and drawing Soul Snatcher from my back. I wasn't sure where Immortal Slayer was, but Soul Snatcher would perform just as well.

That last thought hadn't been mine nor where any of these actions. In all my many centuries, I had never once considered suicide. It was a cowardly thing ta do in my opinion, and went against the very nature of the wolf to take one's own life. And, yet, I couldn't bring myself to care as some outside force forced me to raise Soul Snatcher in preparation. Suddenly somethin' slammed into me from behind, and I lost my hold on Soul Snatcher.

I whirled to find my assailant only for them to sweep my legs out from under me. I fell and my head hit the stone floor hard. Maleficent's knee jabbed painfully into my stomach as she pinned me ta the floor and my breathe was knocked from me. Instinct took over and I bucked her off. She couldn't be near me! Not after what I had done to her! To them!

I dashed over to where Soul Snatcher had fallen, but Maleficent beat me ta it and stole the blade away. The thought ta flee had flashed through my mind, but no sooner than it had, did Maleficent force me ta face her and look her in the eyes. Unshed tears glimmered in the corners of her fiery eyes and her quiet words froze me to my core, "Stop. Please, stop. Enigma gave us both a second chance at life. You can't just disregard that and end your life. You have to continuing living if only for Enigma's sake and not your own. You are her best friend and she could not exist with out you."

Maleficent's words had barely registered and I noticed Henry had followed us. I tried to explain to them that those weren't my actions when the feminine voice began screaming within my head. "KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL!" My headache worsened, but the yelling had cleared away the perpetual fog blocking the forming of clear thoughts and allowed me to locate the speaker.

I tranquilly walked over to wall behind Henry and broke it down to reveal the Black Fairy. She seemed surprised that I had freed myself from her persuasion magic so easily, but she really shouldn't have been. To harm me was one thing, but when she tried to get me to hurt the others… well… that was just askin' for trouble. I slammed a fist into the wall before leaning in close and smiling coldly at her. "Ye're not the only one who can manipulate another's thoughts and emotions."

In my mind's eye, I could see the colored energy of her emotions flowing erratically. I dully noted that her happiness and love energies were severely deprived. I sent a telekinetic wave out and slowly blocked off all her senses except for one: fear. In the only inches that separated us, I sent her the silent suggestion "run". The Black Fairy attempted to teleport away, but when that failed needed no convincing and took off down the hall with my eyes trailing her all the way.

Behind me, Henry's eyes flashed grey, and he spoke in a voice that was not his own. "In fleeing, the Black Fairy sealed her fate by enticing the hunter to chase." Maleficent caught the boy as he fainted.

"Sorry 'bout that, Henry," I smirked, "but ye're not wrong." With those words I left to go hunt down my prey.

No one's POV

Maleficent helped Henry to his feet, and she began to lead him back to where the other's where waiting. "Night Prowler will be fine now. She needed a good hunt ta take her mind off things. Though I really don't want ta be around when she catches the Black Fairy." Maleficent glanced at her young companion who seemed to be deep in thought. "Ye want ta know what ye're connection ta Night Prowler is, don't che?" At Henry's confirmation Maleficent continued, "There is always two Authors. One dark. One light. Depending who holds your pen determines whether Enigma or Night Prowler is the other Author. That's how Night Prowler was able to send ye the messages and how ye were able to know so many facts that ye otherwise wouldn't." Maleficent laughed at Henry's befuddled expression, "Now come on. Let's return to the others before we free the Black Fairy's poor captives."

In another part of the castle the Black Fairy was being chased by a terrible monster. She knew she was being illogical, but the fear she felt was not her own and she couldn't figure out how to be rid of it. The torches lining the walls dimmed as one before going out all together. She was left in pitch-black nothingness. A child laughed quietly behind her, then from in front of her as if the girl were running circles around her.

The pitter-patter of tiny footsteps echoed around the hall, but from where the Black Fairy couldn't tell. She was beginning to believe that her fear was completely rational when she suddenly tripped on her gown and almost faceplanted. The Black Fairy had pushed herself to her knees when small fingers brushed against the nape of her neck and the giggles were directly by her left ear.

With a scream the Black Fairy hurled a fireball which exploded against the wall and ignited one of the defused torches. There was nothing there and all was silent.

"Behind you, behind you," came a child's fluttery voice. The Black Fairy spun around to find her hunter about five meters away. The girl's hair cascaded over her face and obscured all her features except for her little smile.

"Enigma?" the Black Fairy questioned much to the child's delight.

"Don't you recognize me? Everyone knows me. Everyone… fears me," the girl took a step forwards and swayed dangerously. Her smile turned cruel. "I am the Watcher in the Shadows… I am the Stalker of Dreams… I am the Killer of Killers…" With each word the child took a step and aged a bit until the familiar form of a sixteen year old stood before her.

The Black Fairy scurried away, never once taking her eyes of Night Prowler. The werewolf's smirk grew and revealed her not quite human teeth. Night Prowler raised a hand that began to shimmer with a strange blue light along with her eyes as she made a downwards slicing motion. In accordance with her movement, a wall of stone crashed from the ceiling and effectively blocked the Black Fairy's escape.

The Black Fairy pressed a hand to the blockade and began chanting as shadows gathered around her hand. Within seconds the Black Fairy had fully formed the breaking spell, but it ricocheted off. Night Prowler easily caught the rogue spell and crushed it. Night Prowler snickered at the Black Fairy's expression, but the laughter was not her own. It was Enigma's.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?" Her voice was unnervingly Enigma's as well.

The Black Fairy shivered as Night Prowler licked her lips. Faster than the Black Fairy could see, Night Prowler came in close at ripped out her poisoned heart. The Black Fairy gasped as the pain struck and Night Prowler broke into a fit of giggles, before raising the blackened heart to her lips. Night Prowler bit down lightly with her incredibly-not-human canines and a small amount of obsidian sand and ash ran from her mouth. The Black Fairy was racked with pain and she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to stifle the agony. Something flashed in Night Prowler's eyes, and stopped her from crushing it then and there.

"I'm going to give you a gift, but I'm sure you'll see it as a curse," as she said this she tossed the Black Fairy's heart a few times into the air as if it were a child's toy. The Black Fairy winced every time her heart was airborne and again when Night Prowler caught it none too gently.

As swift as a cobra striking, Night Prowler returned the Black Fairy's heart and, instead, plunged a hand through the Black Fairy's forehead. She could feel something within her snap under Night Prowler scrutiny, then her consciousness fled her body. "That was fun. Let's play together again some time."

Maleficent and Henry had made their way back to the others and located and freed the children by the time Night Prowler managed to track them down. Enigma ran to her friend but halted when she realized that Night Prowler was carrying the twitching form of the Black Fairy. Night Prowler unceremoniously dropped the Black Fairy and stepped over her to crouch at eye level with her friend.

"Hey, lassie. Long time no see," Night Prowler smirked, "Ye look so fragile when ye're exhausted." Enigma stuck out her tongue in mock-offense before her already transparent form turned indistinct and was slowly absorbed into Night Prowler's heart. At everyone's confused look Night Prowler explained, "It takes a lot O' mental concentration ta project one's form. She'll be fine after a little rest." Regina and Maleficent approached to return Night Prowler's katanas and Night Prowler's teasing was turned to Maleficent. "Ye could use some sleep as well. Ye've been so emotional lately."

Maleficent punched her lightly on the shoulder, "I'm not the one who spared the Black Fairy."

"What did you do to her, anyway?" Regina asked morbidly impressed.

"I don't need Soul Snatcher ta send someone ta the Dark World. It's just a formality," Night Prowler winked.

"What do ye plan on doing with her?" Maleficent followed up the thought.

Night Prowler huffed, "give her ta the Dark One for all I care."

"Hey, does anyone have any ideas how to get back to Storybrooke?" Ruby asked as she came over.

Night Prowler affectionately ruffled her hair and replied, "O' course, little sister."

"Ye would never know it from her appearance, but she occasionally does plan ahead," Maleficent laughed and it was Night Prowler's turn to glare at her.

Night Prowler removed her blades from their holsters and smoothly cut an opening in the air. The newly formed doorway began to glow and swirl with what looked like a golden liquid of some kind.

"Ripping a hole through space," Maleficent tutted, "So uncivilized."

"Just through it, already" Night Prowler groused as she struggled to hold the portal open. Maleficent obliged her with a dramatic bow. The Black Fairy's captives followed, happy to never lay eyes on this dreadful world again. Regina took Henry's hand and led him through. Ruby was the only one remaining. She stood at the edge of the bridge between worlds unmoving, before glancing back at Night Prowler. Ruby seemed almost apprehensive. Night Prowler gave her a strained smile and waved her on as she precariously maintained her hold on the portal.

At Night Prowler's unspoken command Ruby hesitantly stepped through the doorway and found herself in her granny's familiar restaurant. She saw Regina being pulled into Robin's embrace. He had clearly been waiting for her and Sara was now resting comfortably in her mother's arms. Suddenly her vision was obscured by a foreboding figure. "You are in big trouble, little lady," her grandmother scolded her, "only sending a text to me before embarking on a journey to defeat the Black Fairy. You could have at least called. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Ummm," Ruby began her comeback only to hear the portal close behind her. Frantically, Ruby whirled around and started to scan the room, but already knew she wasn't there. Night Prowler hadn't come through to Storybrooke.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder and Ruby turned to find Maleficent smiling kindly at her. "Don't worry about her, lassie," the horned woman's Scottish burr was soft. "She can take care of herself and will show up at her own convenience."

Back in the Black Fairy's realm, Night Prowler was reconsidering her previous judgment of the Black Fairy's fate. She deserved far worse, and Night Prowler was no longer certain what had stopped her from crushing the Black Fairy's tainted heart. Night Prowler rested a hand on Immortal Slayer's hilt. A single slice from it and the Black Fairy would disappear forever. No one would ever know the difference. There would be no witnesses, at least no conscious ones. Night Prowler smiled slightly as she felt Enigma's soul sleeping peacefully within her heart. "Who am I ta deal in absolutes?"

Night Prowler lifted her blades and slashed open another rift only to have her headache return with a vengeance. "Guess this is the last portal I'm going ta be able ta open for few years," Night Prowler grumbled as her mind protested the abuse of accessing two gates in as many minutes. Night Prowler quickly dragged the Black Fairy through the doorway, hoping to get this over with as fast as possible. On the other side of the bridge between worlds, Night Prowler closed her eyes and wished for a moment's peace and quiet, but it was not to be.

"Why would you bring her hear, after what she tried to do to Gideon?" Mr. Gold snarled venomously.

"Relax, Dark One. She's incapacitated in a nightmare. The only way for her ta awaken would be ta have a true change of heart and I kind O' doubt that will ever happen. Anyway, she's your problem now. Have fun," Night Prowler turned to leave with Mr. Gold glaring daggers at her back. Mr. Gold inwardly sighed, why was it that he always got stuck with looking after the unconscious people?

Night Prowler paused in the doorway of his shop and peered back at him. "What do ye plan on doin' with her if I may ask?"

Mr. Gold could think of about six-hundred fifty-two things he would love to do to the woman who had kidnapped his son, but Belle had only recently forgiven him. He knew she wouldn't approve. "Nothing."

A slight smile played across Night Prowler's lips, but for the first time while in his presence it didn't seem arrogant, blood-thirsty, or deranged. She seemed genuine. "Farewell… Mr. Gold."

Night Prowler exited the pawnshop and a chilly night breeze swept over her calming her headache. She peered up at the silvery moon, and the song of the wolf rushed over her. Night Prowler let the shift take over and once again she stood in her true form. In a few nights time the moon would be full and she made a mental note to ask Ruby to join her. Tonight, though, Night Prowler released a single mournful sounding howl and began to run. The wind whipped through her fur and a rush of joy filled her. Nothing could stop her in this state. Night Prowler felt a surge of happiness bloom in the heart of Storybrooke and made her way there…

Night Prowler reverted back to her human-ish form and had barely opened the door to Granny's café when something barreled into her. Night Prowler was knocked off her feet and found herself laying on the ground for the second time that day. "Big sister," the person on top of her squealed and Night Prowler felt arms envelope her.

Ruby climbed off her and helped her to her feet when they were interrupted. "RUBY!" The crowd parted before her irate grandmother. Night Prowler started laughing.

"Ye were tryin' to make a break for freedom when we collided, weren't ye?"

"You gotta save me!" Ruby grinned, "Granny is crazy. She's going to ground my till I'm as old as she is."

"Sorry, sis," Night Prowler smirked, "I don't fight hopeless battles. I would have better luck getting the Dark One ta sing." Despite her words, Night Prowler took a step forward to intervene. "Pardon me, lassie," Night Prowler said to Ruby's grandmother, "I would like ta introduce myself. I'm Night Prowler, a friend of your granddaughter."

"Ohhh," Ruby's grandmother smiled evilly, "You're the one Ruby is always talking about. I thought it was odd when Ruby began bringing in the mail without me having to remind her every morning." Ruby's grandmother cupped a hand to the side of her mouth and stage whispered, "I think you're her hero."

Ruby's blush rivaled that of her namesake, and Night Prowler's wasn't far behind, "GRANDMOTHER!"

 **Author's Notes, a Dedication, and random pointless facts about my OCs Enigma and Night Prowler**

My great grandmother recently passed away at the old age of 99. I feel as if in the past few years, there has been an increase in deaths. In memory of all those who have passed away in recent years, I changed the ending I had planned. I had fully intended for Night Prowler to kill the Black Fairy, but I'm so sick of death. This is the final chapter of Regina's Reality. Probably. Unless I become inspired by the seventh season. I'm very happy with how this story turned out and I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who read and/or actively supported this story. As stated before my next story will be for Transformers Prime and titled 'Broken Mind'. The story after that, however, will be a request from **Lovatic-once-upon-a-time**. It will be based around an OC that belongs to **Lovatic-once-upon-a-time** , Riley, the long lost daughter of Regina. And if it so pleases **Lovatic-once-upon-a-time** , if could be a prequel to Regina's Reality…

 **Random pointless facts about my OCs Enigma and Night Prowler…**

My OC Enigma Secrets is my namesake not me. Enigma takes the form of a child as children are a symbol of innocence and purity while Night Prowler takes the form of a teenager as they are a symbol of rebellion. Night Prowler is totally biased. She was born into a world in which woman were looked down upon by men, and therefore dislikes men in general. When the aggressor in a situation is a woman Night Prowler has a tendency to go easier on her. (cough Black Fairy cough) Enigma and Night Prowler are almost identical except for their eyes and the decade age difference. Enigma is actually older than Night Prowler. Enigma was sixteen when she was attacked by the evil werewolf. Another reason Night Prowler chose sixteen of all ages, and Enigma decided to revert back to six. Night Prowler is a shapeshifter and can take on any form she wishes. Her favorite form, of course, is her natural werewolf one. 


End file.
